The Moment's Gone
by PoppyandBayley
Summary: When Love Never Dies becomes a success, ALW begins the process of creating a movie, including his protege: A young girl who does not speak but falls into innocent love with unlikely characters. Multiple POV's. Sequel to come. R&R, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is our first story of many. Do note that this is all purely fiction and none of these events have actually taken place. We do not own any of this except for Lucy. R&R would be wonderful! If this story get's misplaced, it can always be found on Poppy's website located on the profile. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gerard<strong>**

********Truly I felt honoured.

To be given a second chance to play the Phantom was not something I thought I'd ever be able to do. Yet here I was on my way to meet Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber, Joel and the cast…

I had forgotten how hot New York can be in the summer. Sweat built gradually as I made my way to the infamous 'Coney Island.'

In all my years being here I had never made it to this side of the state, only to be disappointed that I hadn't until now. The sea breeze was calming-familiar. It reminded me of back home and I suddenly felt a pang in my chest as I thought of my Mum and my siblings. Maybe I should call?

I took out my phone only to unlock it and stare at the screen second guessing my idea, soon stowing it back into my pocket.

Coney was in a run-down state of which was slightly depressing to me. Once in its hay day it was the fourth wonder of the world, one in which I was supposed to embody!

How could I after seeing it in this state? Windows shattered, buildings boarded up only to deface them even more with people's indecent graffiti.

If I were this Phantom- what a disgrace I would have been in to see it as it is now.

Webber had done a marvellous job on the script, of course that was not surprising. Loosely I had followed the new show after seeing its primer last year in London. Had it already been a year?

I shook the thought away and continued down the board walk where I saw Joel off in the distance, waving. What an experience the last movie had been.

Was I truly prepared to put myself through that torture again? I had no choice, my decision had been made but how it had broken my soul to become that man. Now more sorrow was imposed on him- he just could not catch a break!

"Joel" I said as we shook hands and greeted with a smile.

"Gerry nice to see you again! Welcome- everyone is already here" he explained, nodding to the building.

Everyone? Damn…was I late? Looking at my phone briefly I saw it was only noon, I was right on time. I followed him into a nearby hotel, talking of nothing important.

"I saw you in that movie, Three-Hundred" he said, "You were great!"

"Thank you" I smiled. I hated small talk.

And I hated it when the only movie people could bring up around me was 300. Did my work before it just cease to exist?

Obviously not as I was reprising a role I had done several years before it.

The air conditioning was a relief; it had to be in the nineties at least. Why in the hell I had decided to wear jeans was beyond me, my shirt clung desperately and I felt disgusting. This was how I was going to see Mr. Webber? Patrick? Emmy…My heart picked up speed and I silently cursed myself for being so pathetic.

Damn you Gerry she's too young! You are not going down this road again! Get a hold of yourself! Before I could she bounded from a room we had been approaching and wrapped her arms around me. Shit.

She smelled wonderful and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her as well. She pulled back and grinned with those perfect teeth of hers, and her beautifully fresh-youthful face.

"Gerry it's so good to see you again!" she gushed.

I couldn't help but smile back, she was no longer that young woman I worked with so many years ago, she was an adult- a woman by all means of the word.

I quickly glanced over her slim figure, held by a short skirt and an attractively fitting shirt. I had to look away before my mind began to travel to things best left for another more, private, time.

Patrick came out and shook my hand firmly; I noted that he was aging nicely even though he was younger than myself. I frowned slightly at the thought, knowing I was the eldest of the three.

We made our way into a large conference room that overlooked the sea. There sat Mr. Webber, Miranda and Jennifer. We all greeted like old friends but I felt intimidated by the presence of Andrew being there. It was beyond me how anyone could work in his presence continually.

"Gerard it is nice to see you again" said Andrew as he shook my hand, I was taken aback by his formality but shrugged it off.

"Thank you Sir, for asking me to do this" I said, I really could not convey my gratitude enough, "The script is…flawless" I smiled.

Andrew nodded in appreciation and looked to Joel, "Shall we?" he asked pointedly.

We all sat in a circle with scripts in hand, "Now you will note that there are other minor characters new to the story" Joel began, "Three comrades of the Phantom's who are his sort of right hand persona. Fleck, Gangle and Squelch. They however are not here today because Andrew and I wanted to test the waters with you five first" he explained, "Seeing as Love Never Dies is much different to The Phantom, I wanted to see that you could all grasp the differences in your characters"

Andrew flipped open the script, "It has been ten years since Christine and Raoul left the Phantom" he began, "Now the ending was open to interpretation but we find out that Madame Giry and Meg have taken the Phantom and fled to Coney Island-for fear of the guards that were looking for him" Andrew stood to express more clearly.

"You see the night before they fled Paris, Christine came back to the Phantom, not knowing why but she knew she had to see him. This is what is explained during Beneath A Moonless Sky. They truly share a night of passion and as the Phantom explains, he leaves afraid that when she awoke, she would leave in disgust" he said, waving the script in his hand slightly as he began pacing, "Our dear Phantom could not stand rejection once again from Christine so he fled. And she wakes up to find him gone when she had been ready to claim her love for him" he said, "Nonetheless she returns to Raoul but not knowing that she was indeed impregnated with the Phantom's child-Gustave" he said simply.

I sat back in the chair already knowing what was going on after seeing the show previously but it gave me time to think, to understand more about the character. All of his pain and yearning as well as his reasoning for leaving Christine.

However flawed that reason was, it had been done and I had to understand that.

"Now after we have revised this show, I don't know how many times" he said, waving the script around boisterously, "Joel and I have agreed that we start the show with the Phantom" said Andrew turning to look at me. I nodded slightly in response.

"I know we spoke very little about this but knowing you have seen the London show I trust you understand quite a bit" he said.

I was about to respond but my words were caught within my throat as the doors opened to reveal a small girl with brown tussles of hair falling down past her shoulder and dazzling green eyes.

We locked eyes for a mere moment before she looked away shyly at the ground and strode over to Andrew's side. She held papers within her small hands and seemed very composed.

"Ah Lucy" said Andrew with easily familiarity, "Everyone this is Lucy, she is from Australia and has helped make Love Never Dies into what it is today" he said, an odd note of approval crept into his voice, "She will be helping out as well with this. She was the one who also suggested that we rehearse a bit before filming which Joel and I completely agree with" he explained, smiling at her encouragingly.

She was timid but beautiful. But also entirely too young.

I doubted that whatever she did would have much impact on the film, no way would they trust something of any real importance to someone so young.

I ran a hand through my hair that was getting a bit too long. I would have to get it cut again, I should have before today…For a few minutes I was lost in thought when I was brought out hearing my name, "Gerry we will start today if you do not mind"

I looked up at Andrew not realizing what he had said and he took my confusion as understanding. Everyone got up from their seat and filed out of the room leaving Andrew, Lucy and me. My nerves were on fire, sending my heart racing once again.

Emmy sent me a quick smile and a wave before she too disappeared from the room.

That was not helping my thought clarity.

Lucy sat at a piano off in the corner and I stood to follow. Andrew placed out the score for me as I thanked lucky stars that I had taken more singing lessons before this.

I felt nervous, more than I had in years. I needed to get my head around what I was about to do, but all I could think about was Emmy and her brilliant smile. I took a deep breath and stood up straight.

Lucy started the Overture to the show, giving me time to get into the right state of mind. I thought of his pain…his struggle and want to be loved. I thought of his loss and yearning but also of his pure passion and need for his Christine.

My thought's immediately went back to Emmy, and how I had felt about her all those years ago. And how, because of her age, she couldn't be mine.

My heart broke suddenly as each emotion flooded in and I began to sing.

****Andrew  
><strong>**There was something about Gerard that I always liked for this role.

Whether it was a look in his eye piercing blue-green eyes, or the unrefined and raw quality he brought to the role that I hadn't seen before, or since, I wasn't sure.

What I was certain of however, was that he was putting more emotion into what he was singing now than I had ever heard.

"__Ten long years__" he sung deeply, "__living a mere facade of life__" he spat the last word venomously.

The impulse to smile tugged at my lips, but I kept my face blank, betraying no emotion to what I thought of his singing while he sung.

Soon, the last notes were echoing around the room, _"…___once more__"

He held the note for as long as he could, with what I could see was a great effort, a vein in the side of his neck bulged slightly from the exertion.

Lucy played the last notes on the piano and with that, his voice slowly died away.

He stood panting slightly and red face. I knew why of course.

The first and what I suspected was the most prominent reason was that I made him nervous. I had ever since the first time I met him. And whilst filming the first movie, we had come to some material understanding where we were able to work with one another; all of that trust seemed to have evaporated over the years.

The second reason I suspected was that he not only feared my reaction, but the Phantom Fans.

In making the first one, he had gotten a lot of negative reviews and fan back-lash about his voice; this was obviously something he was trying to improve on.

My thoughts exactly.

"Well" I sighed turning to Lucy with a secretive smile, she turned around in her chair to face me, placing her hands in her lap, "What do you think my dear?" I asked.

She smiled just as secretly at me, before she raised her hand and tipped it to side to side, making a face. I laughed at her expression before I turned to Gerard who had a mixture of fear and uncertainty on his face; I approached him and clapped his shoulder, "Wonderful" I said, "The role is still yours" I said, feeling the need to clarify as his nervous composure did not seem to lessen.

"Thank you sir" he said breathlessly, nodding his head in gratitude.

I smiled "Your welcome" I said clasping his back once more, "Now, you do still need some work to get your voice up to par again" I said seriously, "So I want you to train with Lucy, every day for at least an hour" I said firmly.

In the movie making process, Love Never Dies was still in the early stages. There was pre-recordings, rehearsal, dance rehearsal, rehearsals in the set… then there was the filming itself, then all the post production recording and editing.

So I had no doubt that by the time it came to pre-recording, filming, and then recording, that he would once again be ready to take on the musical challenges of the Phantom.

To my surprise though, he looked worried.

"With all due respect" he said seeming to choose his words carefully, "are you certain she is up to it?" he asked glancing at Lucy before turning back to me seriously.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of his words, "My dear boy" I said as I walked over to her with a smile, "This is my prodigy" I said placing my hands down on the tops of her shoulders, her head was bent as she gathered up the papers of the score and arranged them.

Giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze to ease any discomfort she may have felt over Gerard's questioning on her abilities, I walked back over to him, "At twenty-one she can play almost every instrument in an orchestra, she has composed numerous pieces by herself and with me, most of which have won awards" I reeled off simply. I felt the need to clarify to him just who he was underestimating as my fatherly affection over her, won out for my professional liking for him, "So the question is not whether she's up to it," I said seriously, "but whether you are"

He sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair; he seemed to realize what a fool he had made himself appear in my eyes and instantly tried to rectify it.

He turned to look at Lucy, "I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together" he said simply.

She smiled back half-heartedly for a moment before she looked back down at the scores.

Gerard turned back to me and I realized I had missed a crucial point, "Oh, she doesn't speak" I added simply.

I watched as shock and disbelief cross his face, but he knew better than to question me again.


	2. Chapter 2

****R&R!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gerard<strong>**

********"And then he says, 'Oh and she can't speak' " I burst out angrily into the phone as I gripped it tightly, "He practically cut off my balls and used them for earrings" I said running my hand through my hair in frustration.

"So let me get this straight, you're getting singing lessons off a twenty-two year old girl who can't speak?" asked Eli.

Eli Roth was a good friend of mine. I had met him at the Cannes Film festival four years ago.

We had been in talks of doing a period film together with him directing and me starring- the project had since fallen through, but our friendship remained.

"Twenty-One" I corrected absently as I walked around the lavish hotel room that I would be staying in for the next eight months.

He laughed and I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "I'm glad you find my pain amusing" I snapped as grabbed my packet of cigarettes and lighter from the bench.

"Oh relax Gerry!" he said pointedly, "If you're doing anything wrong I'm sure Andrew will fix it" he said soothingly. His attempt to calm my worries, whilst needed, was in vain.

"Do you understand how much is riding on my ass for being able to sing this right?" I asked as I went out onto the balcony and lit up a smoke. I inhaled deeply, letting the smoke curl around me as the nicotine entered my lungs, "This is one of the most iconic characters in the world!" I huffed as I put the cigarette to my lips and inhaled deeply.

"Just do your best" he said simply, "That's all you can do"

I exhaled the smoke quickly and venomously, "You sound like my Mother" I snapped.

"Fine, go and get laid! Get yourself some tension relief" he explained.

I rolled my eyes as I leaned on the balcony railing, letting the blistering New York sun beat down on my back, "I can't do that" I said simply.

"Ah yes" he said, as if seeming to realise something, "Emmy…" He purred- of course he knew of my feelings for her.

I took another long drag of my smoke as the complications of that problem added to my already stress laden mind, "How is she?" he asked happily.

It was sick the way one of my best friends got off on my mental anguish, "As beautiful as ever"

"And what are you going to do about that?" he asked innocently, though there was a hint of condescension in his voice, I could tell he was genuinely interested.

"I have no fucking idea" I sighed as I put the smoke between my lips to inhale deeply again, I glanced at my watch, "I've got to get to my singing lesson" I said stubbing the cigarette on the railing before flicking it over the edge. I watched it fall down the many stories below.

He laughed, "Let me know how that goes" he said cheerfully as I went back inside the cool hotel room.

"Will do" I had no doubt that he would be the first person I would call and complain to after the impending lesson was over.

After saying our goodbyes I headed out into the blistering New York heat.

I was quite thankful that the hotel and the rehearsal building were only a few blocks apart, I only braved the heat for a short while before I was once again in an air-conditioned building.

Walking down the hallway I spied the small silver name plaque on the door 'Voice Studio Five' opening the door I was instantly met with the searing and haunting notes of the Phantom's overture.

I could see her, Lucy, playing the piano. Her dark hair falling down to the middle of her back as her head bobbed slightly with the music as she pressed the keys. I could see she was wearing large circular earrings with blue beaded-tassels falling from the bottom of the hoop.

It was only now that I noticed she was in fact wearing a lot of jewellery; multi-coloured beads around her wrists, a large golden locket hung around her neck. But I noted, with interest that she wore nothing on her fingers, yet there was an assortment of bulky rings sitting atop of the piano.

I closed the door loudly and she suddenly stopped playing, whipping her head around to look at me, "Morning" I greeted.

She nodded and turned back to the piano, I crossed the room in three easy strides and grabbed the chair by the window and dragged it over to sit closer to the piano.

She pushed a piece of paper across the top of the table in my direction as she went about rearranging her music. Grabbing the sheet, I saw it was the piece from '__Once Upon Another Time'__

I was still sceptical as to how this was supposed to work- how was someone who couldn't speak supposed to teach? Let alone the fact that I felt completely idiotic in taking advice from someone half my age. Or how I was supposed to sing a duet by myself…I hoped that Emmy would be coming. Then again, I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of her.

Silently she began playing, her fingers pressing elegantly against the keys, her face down in concentration. Taking a deep breath, I stared to sing, "__Once upon another__-" I had barely sung two words, before she stopped playing abruptly.

I looked to her in confusion, I was expecting to see her turning a page or looking for another music sheet, but no, she was texting on her phone!

The mere shock of seeing that might have coloured my anger. This was ridiculous! Here I was trying to work, trying to prepare for a gruelling mental and physical ordeal and she was __texting?__

I clenched my jaw in anger; biting back the insults I wanted to fling at her as her many bracelets jingled annoyingly as her fingers flew across the keys. She may have Andrew fooled that she was some musical genius, but I however, was not convinced.

Looking up she turned to me and held out her phone for me to take.

What? Did she want me to see what she had posted on Twitter?

Sighing in aggravation through my nose I grabbed the phone from her and looked down at the screen. There was no Twitter, no Facebook, but a simple text-message: __Too early__.

Looking up I handed the phone back to her with a sigh, she took it and turned back to the piano. Pressing down on the keys the music started again, she played for a moment before she nodded to me, taking this as a sign I began to sing.

"__Once upon another time, I-"__ I began to sing but she once again stopped, shaking her head, looking up at me she tapped her wrist, making the beads of her bracelets clink together.

Too early again it seemed.

Sighing I waited for her to start playing again, I was getting aggravated, "__Once upon another time,__" I sang, "__I knew how out story would-"__

She stopped playing again, "What now?" I demanded.

Grabbing her phone, she typed a quick message before handing her phone to me, sighing I held her eye for a moment, before she looked away.

I looked down at the phone: __you need to hold the note longer__.

Sighing in aggravation I handed the phone back to her, she didn't look at me, "How do you suggest I do that?" I asked sarcastically.

How in the world was she supposed to tell me how to do something when she couldn't speak?

Taking her hands away from the piano she took a very exaggerated breath in, then out- this was the only time she held my gaze, before she looked away, turning back to the piano.

She began to play again "__Once upon another time__" I sung, she raised her head slightly, I took a deep breath, "__I knew how our story would__-" I held the note but she stopped playing.

"What now!" I snapped. My patience for this exercise was draining. I had been in the room for at least twenty minutes and I was yet to get past the first line of the song.

She pressed a note of the piano, letting it ring out for a moment before she turned to me. I had not sung that note before.

Taking a deep breath I hummed, she winced shaking her head before she pressed the note again.

The note sounded different to what I had sung, she put her hand to her mouth and slowly opened it up, widening her mouth as she did.

She wanted me to open my mouth more.

Pressing the note again I opened my mouth and tried again.

She shook her head.

"Oh for fuck sake!" I burst out angrily standing up I threw my hands down violently.

This was too hard. Far too hard. And aggravating!

I'd repeated the same sentence for twenty minutes yet I had not improved. My frustration boiled, "I can't do this!" I said angrily.

It was not easy for me to admit that. I hated feeling weak but at the moment this felt impossible.

I wasn't thinking straight, all I knew was that I had to be free of this hellish task, "I quit!" I growled going to the door.

I reefed open the door and marched down the hallway, anger pulsating through every step. Walking out into the sunshine immediately stopping on the footpath and pulled out a cigarette, quickly lighting it and putting it to my lips.

No sooner had I begin to inhale than it was ripped from my lips.

I looked down in alarm to see Lucy standing in front of me, stubbing the cigarette on the ground.

"Hey!" I complained.

She didn't even look up as she wrapped her small hand around my wrist and began to pull me down the street. What in the world?

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

She simply came to a stop on the side of the footpath in front of an ice cream vendor.

Grabbing her phone she typed a quick message before handing it to the attendant.

I read it quickly and nodded with a smile, handing her phone back. She smiled which caused me to frown in confusion as she pulled out a handful of money and placed it on a counter.

The attendant then handed her two ice cream cones with balls of yellowish ice cream on top. Turning back to me with a smile she handed me one which I took in confusion. Licking it, she motioned for me to do the same.

I looked at her with the utmost condescension before I dubiously licked the ice-cream. Rolling the cream around in my mouth as I tasted it.

"Pineapple?" I asked curiously.

Nodding she motioned to her throat in a massaging manner.

I frowned, "Is this supposed to be good for me?" I asked.

She nodded, holding out the ice cream, frowning I took it frown her, she pulled out her phone and typed something rapidly before she held it out to read.

I handed her back the ice-cream before taking her phone and read the new message: __Pineapple is good for the throat. Ice Cream is good for the mood.__

I snorted and handed it back to her, "I don't think ice cream is going to make me feel better"

She shrugged and started walking back towards the building.

Reluctantly I followed her back.


	3. Chapter 3

****Emmy ****  
>It was nice filming in my home state. Already knowing so much about this place where we were to film was helpful and I felt fully prepared but still I had much to understand.<p>

Christine's husband- the man who was her childhood sweetheart had become abusive and an alcoholic! She now had a son which had to be the most difficult thing for her to understand.

Not having children of my own I had to purely go on instinct and observation which wasn't too bad but it was more difficult to portray the truth.

I walked along the shoreline which I had done many times in my life here. Coney was no foreign land but never having seen it as alive as it would be during Christine's time…that made it harder to embody.

Nevertheless it was a beautiful day and I had a lot of opportunity to explore and find her.

It was lovely seeing Gerry and Patrick again. It would be a lie if I said they had not become even more handsome over the years.

And even more a surprising was that Gerry was still single…He's far too old for you! Don't be stupid! He couldn't like you…

Maybe I should invite him to dinner. After all we had to rekindle our relationship.  
>Considering we were both supposed to be lovers…ones that shared a son.<p>

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I hadn't notice that my heart beat a bit faster.

I came upon the hotel which we all were staying in, the heat was not much of a bother but I went inside anyway, spying Gerry headed to the elevators.

My heart leapt at the sight of him, "Gerry!" I called as I ran up to him.

He turned and grinned, "Hey!"

I had forgotten how alluring his accent was…We hugged briefly and I smelled the smoke on his clothes, pulling back with a frown.

"Are you smoking again?" I demanded.

He looked away embarrassed and nodded, "Seems it's a habit I can't quite kick" he said simply.

Smiling I linked arms with him, "Perhaps I can help" I said happily, "but in the meantime, would you like to go to dinner? There's a great restaurant not far from here" I asked, my heart sped up at the thought of going out to dinner with him.

I wrote the clamminess in my palms off to the heat and not to my nervousness.

He smiled at my invite, a surprisingly handsome smile, "I'd love to" he said.

I smiled, arms linked, I lead him outside into the setting New York sun.

"I heard you're doing well. With your movies and all" I said, making small talk.

He nodded but didn't seem interested in the subject, "How's your family doing?" he asked simply.

"Good. I've been…avoiding calling though" I said.

He sighed and looked down at his feet as we walked along, "How come?"

"Every time I talk to my Mum she ends up asking why I'm not seeing anyone and it's getting old" I said carefully, watching for his reaction critically out of the corner of my eye.

He ran a hand through his hair and smiled weakly, "Don't feel rushed. That one person will come around and it will be well worth the wait" he said seriously.

I tried to smile encouragingly at him, he smiled back but there was something wrong.  
>There was something broken behind his eyes- like he was struggling with some deep internal conflict.<p>

****Patrick****  
>This was going to be challenging to say the least. This character was completely different then the last time I played him.<p>

Not that I enjoyed playing a bad man but it would be nice to play this character once again.  
>Plus the duet between Raoul and the Phantom-Devil Take The Hindmost, was going to be a blast to do with Gerry.<p>

I missed my wife and sons terribly. Well I missed my sons terribly; Renee and I had been fighting for months for now.

The production for this movie came at an opportune time; I thought it would do us good to have some tome apart from another.

I'd never been much of a drinker…maybe I should talk to Gerry but that might open old wounds that should be left alone.

I sat on the balcony that overlooked the sea, slowly drinking a beer and enjoying the sight. New York truly was an amazing thing to behold from so many stories up.

My gaze was caught however by the sight of Gerry and Emmy walking down the board walk arm-in-arm.

I couldn't lie. I was jealous that they didn't invite me to come along but I did not doubt that it was for their roles. Emmy and Gerry would often do things together during the last movie to make their passion portrayal on screen seem real.

I remember how jealous it would make me when they made plans to go out as if I was not there. Inviting each other over for dinner or some romantic evening.

Gerry always swore nothing happened between them but I always had my suspicions…

I thought about my character, Raoul. If I were him now, in this very moment, I would be curious to see what my wife was up to with him.

Method acting was a common tool that many actors used, I never had but, I could see the draw- it would take away the guessing and uncertainty out of playing a character.

Why not start now?

I got up and hurried out the door and into the streets. In long strides I quickly made my way up to where both Gerard and Emmy where. I kept a safe distance wanting to observe them without them knowing I was there.

It seemed Gerry was stressed- due to his body language and how he continually brushed his hair back. Emmy placed a hand on his arm in a soothing motion-no doubt trying to make him feel better.

I made my way closer keeping between them and a group of people where I could catch faint murmurs of the couple's conversation.

"I think it's a lost cause…" Gerry said sadly.

Emmy responded but her words faded before I could catch on.

"Honestly?" Gerry asked his deeper voice easier to understand over the chatter of the crowd.

Emmy nodded and placed a sweet yet chaste peck on his cheek which Gerry responded to with a smile. They continued to make their way down the boardwalk until they came across a small sea-side restaurant.

Again I felt jealous but made my way in behind them, sitting close but not close enough for them to notice me.

They were oblivious to the fact that I was there as they smiled and laughed at one another- like two people in love.

I wondered if Renee looked like that, did we still look like that? When was the last time we had looked like that?

I watched as a smile lit up Emmy's face and Gerard smiled back as she laughed, slapping his arm lightly.

Love and happiness just oozed off the two of them and I couldn't take it. Looking at them and comparing it to my own marriage just made me realize that what Renee and I had was nowhere near a marriage anymore.

I felt as if I was hyperventilating as I turned on my heel and practically ran out of the restaurant into the cool air of New York.

The blistering heat disappeared with the sun, with the dark came the cool night air that smelt of salt as it washed off the ocean.

While the cold blast helped my thought clarity it didn't help the guilt that clutched my stomach, I walked over to the railing that lined the boardwalk and gripped it, my head down.

In coming here, in accepting this movie and choosing to have some time apart from my wife, instead of staying and attempting to work throughout problems… I had accepted my marriage was over.

That in itself was not an issue, people fell in and out of love all the time and I'd known I wasn't in love with Renee for a while now.

But that wasn't what made my stomach clench with guilt- it was my kids. My two little boys.

I was still very much in love with them and was not ready to leave them. I wasn't ready to put them through the heart-ache and pain that came with their parents divorcing.

But I also wasn't ready to return to my marriage- as it was loveless and made both Renee and myself miserable. Me more so than her.

That's when I heard it. Beautiful music.

It was lovely and sweet, ringing with a childlike innocence and hope.  
>Raising my head slightly I glanced down the boardwalk to see a small girl playing a Piccolo.<p>

There was a small crowd gathered around as she played her beautiful music and as I raised my head a little more I realized that the musician was actually a familiar face- Lucy.

I'd heard Andrew sing her praise and had in fact had a lesson with both her and Andrew this morning but hearing her play something for myself, without having to worry about my pitch, timing, rhythm… it was extraordinary. It wasn't a piece I recognized, but I could tell it was being played with the upmost precision and talent, but most of all it was being played with emotion.

What separated good musicians from great ones was the emotion they put into whatever they played and sung. Lucy played with emotion.

I could feel the distinct feelings of hope and playfulness emitting from her Piccolo, her eyes were closed as she played a particularly long and piercing note.

As she went back into the melody her eyes fluttered up and locked with mine. A startling deep green that seemed to see right through me. Finishing a line, a quick trill of notes, she let her hand come up in a small brief wave.

A smile tugged at my lips as I lifted one of my hands from the bar and waved before letting it fall back down.

Smiling she looked down again and finished a long note, taking the instrument away from her lips she bowed. The small crowd around her clapped excitedly and all threw small handfuls of change into the case.

Sighing I turned to look back out at the sea, it was a dulled grey, seeming to absorb my mood. How I longed for the days where I had hope and happiness and general enthusiasm for life.

Basically, what every person felt when they were young. By standards I wasn't that old, late thirties, but I felt old. And tired, of everything- I longed for something, __anything, __to pull me out of my depression.

Letting my head loll down I stared down at my feet feeling utterly hopeless.

A small nudge alerted me to the fact that someone was at my side, the side of their arm pressing into the lower half of mine; I turned my head slightly to see Lucy standing next to me, a small smile splayed on her lips.

She smiled in greeting, "Hello" I said back with as much enthusiasm as I could manage. She handed me her phone and I read the small message there: __what are you doing here?__

"Just came for a walk" I said simply handing her back her phone, saying 'I was stalking Gerry and Emmy' didn't seem like an appropriate response.

She typed something quickly and handed it back to me: __you look upset.__

I snorted, "Is it that obvious?" I asked handing her back her phone.

She nodded, touching her ear she leaned against the railing, her green eyes looking at me expectantly.

I sighed understanding what she meant, 'talk and I'll listen' she had mimed, "I'm just… a little bored of life I guess" I said, choosing my words carefully.

She titled her head to the side, the question clear on her lips, __why?__

I decided very quickly to only tell her as much as she needed to know, keeping my private life private was a main priority for me. But I did wish for her to understand what was happening with me, she had been so concerned as to notice I was unhappy and kind enough to ask why, after only knowing me for a day.

"My wife and I are having… problems" I admitted reluctantly, I turned to face here; there was something in her face that was so… understanding? No she was too young for that. Non-judgemental? Innocent? Genuinely concerned?  
>Maybe it was a combination of the three, but I felt that I could continue, "I'm not sure if we're in love anymore" I said.<p>

That was a lie; I knew we weren't in love anymore. But I didn't know what I was going to do about it.

In my brief meditation she had typed a message on her phone, I took it curiously: __and that makes you unhappy?__

I frowned as I turned to her, "Of course. Why wouldn't it?" I demanded handing her back the phone.

She didn't look up as she typed though I watched her with curiosity, eager to see what she would answer with. Taking the phone when she held it out to me I read the message once again: __don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.__

I stared at the words on the screen with incomprehension. How could she have such a view?  
>While I could see the logic, my marriage had been happy and produced two of the most important things in my life, how was I supposed to look at it in such a way?<p>

The concept was foreign to me.

I slid the phone shut and handed it back to her. I didn't want to talk anymore.

Her arm disappeared from pressing into mine for a moment before it reached up and slid across my shoulders, then I felt warm lips press themselves to my cheek for a moment before she pulled back.

I snapped my head around to face her. Had she just kissed me?

Looking into her green eyes there was no hint of any kind of feelings that she had about what she'd just done, but she stared at me with the upmost simplicity that for some reason, was comforting in my hectic life.

'__Be Happy' __she mouthed before she pulled away.  
>I watched as she bent down and grabbed her small Piccolo case before she began walking down the boardwalk.<p>

I stared after her with the upmost confusion, "Lucy!" I called out.

She spun around artfully, her hair fanning out as she did before her green eyes immediately captured mine, a small smile splayed on her lips curiously.

There were so many things I wanted to say to her, yet I knew not how to put any of them into words, so I simply said the first thing I could think of, "What were you playing?"

She smiled before she touched her hand to her chest.  
>Her message was clear- she was playing something she had written.<p>

With that she turned on her heel and continued down the boardwalk, a small bounce in her step.

I turned back to stare out at the sea, what an odd creature she was. Talented, insightful, mysterious and… I couldn't believe I even thought the word… beautiful.

I thought about those hypnotizing green eyes for a lot longer than I should have that night.


	4. Chapter 4

****Andrew  
><strong>**"No, I don't want them chasing each other around the piano like they did in London, it was too much movement, the distance between them worked well in Australia, could we do it like that?" I asked as I stared at the story-board Joel had pinned up on the wall.

The small cartoon figures were supposed to be depicting __Beneath a Moonless Sky, __and even from the still images, my head was dizzy from looking at them.

"Alright, but we definitely still need to have some movement in there" said Joel as he looked down at his notes, "I think a sweeping camera movement when they're holding each other by the piano, or when Emmy has her back turned and is crying" he said.

I nodded in agreement, glancing down at my watch I realized the time, I was running late for rehearsal, "We need to head to rehearsal" I said.

"Ok" said Joel, "you head down, I'll catch up, I just want to go over a few more things"

Heading out the door and into the hallway, I bumped into Gerard, "Hello Gerry" I said happily.

"Hello Andrew" he said coming to a stop as I came to stand by his side, "how are you?"

"Very well" I replied as we began walking, "How was your first lesson with Lucy yesterday?" I asked, it may have been rude to open the conversation with a question as blunt as that, but I wanted to hear I was right.

He chuckled looking down at his feet as he walked with his hands in his pockets, "it was good" he said.

"Good?" I questioned.

"Well, we got off to a shaky start, but after having a minuet to cool down she dragged me back inside" he said with a smile, I smiled back, "and we discussed it for a moment and it really helped, I was able to sing it a little better" he said.

My smile must have been smug as he refused to meet my eye, "So she actually helped? She knew what she was doing?" I asked innocently, knowing the answer full well.

He chuckled again knowing what I was doing and what I wanted to hear, "Yes she does and-" he sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this but she is actually helping" he said.

My smile said exactly what my thoughts were 'told you so'

We came to into one of the larger rehearsal rooms, 'Movement Studio Three' I could hear that Miranda, Jennifer, Patrick and Emmy were rehearsing '__Dear Old Friends'__

Opening the door, Gerard and I both headed in, waiting silently at the back of the room.

All four of them stood to the side of the piano, Miranda, Jennifer, Emmy then Patrick.  
>Lucy sat at the piano, playing flawlessly as always, but she was playing a little slower than the song required.<p>

This song had actually been quite a challenge for me to write as it was in the style of a round. I hated over-lapping voices; one could never hear a true voice when someone else was singing different words over the top.

But I of course conceded to musical fashion and included it. I had done it in __The Phantom of the Opera __as well, though that was only a portion of the song. This was the whole song.

In working with Lucy, she had crafted it in a way where there was still singing over the top of one another, but came together on the choruses, singing the more important parts together so they could still be heard.

I'd never been one for choirs as so many voices together annoyed me as I found that they ended up sounding the same instead of blending together.

But Patrick, Emmy, Miranda and Jennifer had created a sweet harmony that was most pleasing to my ears. While they were not adding the emotion needed quite yet, I knew that when they did the song would sound spectacular.

Once the song was finished I clapped, "Bravo" I complimented as Gerard and I walked towards the table, "that's coming along nicely"

"We try" said Miranda with a smile.

I smiled back, I had an odd respect for that women. I stood by Lucy as she rearranged her music, "Emmy are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes" she chimed with a nod before she turned to Gerard and smiled.

Miranda, Patrick and Jennifer said their goodbyes and left.

Patrick however lingered for but a moment to shoot Lucy a smile, for which she smiled back. Oddly holding his eye for a moment before she looked down.

I looked down at her curiously; Lucy hardly ever looked anyone in the eye, as was in her quiet nature. Yet then she had held Patrick's eye with perfect clarity, before she looked away.

Frowning I turned to Patrick, hoping to gain some sort of explanation from him, but he would not hold my eye, he smiled politely before he walked out the door after Miranda and Jennifer.

Stepping forward I turned to lean on the side of the piano, staring down at her intently as she continued to focus on her papers, "what was that?" I asked curiously.

She looked up at me with innocent eyes, shrugging as if to say '__what?__'

My frown deepened, Lucy was like a daughter to me. In many ways I had a stronger bond with her than I did with my own daughter as I had chosen her, and in many ways she had chosen me.

Our passion for music and composing was so great it made us have one mind on many things, as a child would to a Father.

So I naturally felt a flicker of concern when I had noticed the spark in Patrick's eye as he gazed at her. She however was harder to read.

Resting my hand on the piano I indicated subtly towards the door, my meaning was clear: Patrick.

An odd look crossed her face before she stood up and wrote on the top of the piano with her finger: __he's having a hard time.__

I frowned curiously, "With what?" I mouthed.

Glancing over my shoulder quickly to make sure Gerard and Emmy's attentions were fully occupied, they were; on each other. I turned back to Lucy as she typed on her phone.

I was well aware there were feelings between Emmy and Gerard. Almost everybody was. Their passion on screen was so potent it was hard for anyone to miss.

While it had been a problem when she was sixteen I thought nothing of it now- she was a women now and able to choose as she wished.

I only prayed that whatever happened between them- if it were to go sour, affected their work.

Lucy handed me her phone- many times we were able to communicate with each other without the aid of her phone or note book, but with Gerard and Emmy in the room she probably wanted to save Patrick's privacy.

__He's having trouble with his wife. __The message said.

"And your helping him?" I asked curiously.

She nodded before she reached forward and turned up the corners of my mouth in a smile, I chuckled before I sat down at the piano beside her and we began to sort through the music.

"What do you think of him?" I asked conversationally.

She turned to me with a confused look, "Him" I said nodding to Gerard. She had expressed to me her concerns about working with someone who so obviously didn't want to work with her.

I had heard from Gerard, now I wanted to hear from her.

She handed me her phone: __he needs work. Short temper. But he's improving.__

I nodded in acceptance and handed her back her phone, "I agree"

Tapping my shoulder she gestured to her face, making the silent signal for 'beautiful' before she touched her eyes.

She thought he had nice eyes.

I turned to the piano and spoke quietly, "My dear I think he may have eyes for another" I said before I glanced at her quickly.

She nodded and mouthed__: I know__.

The both of us looked over to them. Watching as Emmy's clutched Gerard's arm and laughed.

I heard the sliding of her phone and turned back just in time to see her show the message she had typed: __ten bucks says they're screwing before we start shooting.__

I shook my head and suppressed a laugh, "you're on" I said simply.

She grinned and went back to the music sheets, "Gerry, Emmy" I called, they turned to me, "We're ready to begin" I said.  
><strong><strong>Emmy<strong>**

I had been looking forward to rehearsing this song with Gerry for a while now. Mostly because of the great amount of passion that had to be put into it and I would be naïve if I did not agree that we could pull that part off quite easily.

If he wasn't that much older than me and this was not a professional setting then I am sure things would have…escalated between us and I almost couldn't lie if I said I wish it were possible.

Gerry is a great man but it would never work…

I knew that. I knew that all along. But it didn't stop me from flirting with the idea… and him.

We took places opposite the room from one another and Lucy began to play the introduction to __Beneath A Moonless Sky__. Gerry closed his eyes and seemed to become a lot more rigid as the lines in his forehead increased with concentration.

I was so caught up in watching him come into character I only had a few seconds to do the same before I had to start singing.

"__I should have known that you'd be here…I should have known it all along. This whole arrangement bares your stamp, you're in each measure of that song. How dare you try and claim me now! How dare you come invade my life__!"

My heart nearly broke as I looked into his eyes that were full of sorrow as he pleaded me to understand, his voice drawing me to him. I noticed I took a step forward unconsciously but then stopped myself. What was happening?

"__Oh Christine, my Christine! In that time when the world thought me dead, my Chritsine- On that night just before you were Wed- ah Christine! You came and found where I hid, don't you deny that you did. That long ago night…." __he sung passionately.

"__That night…"__ It was a breathless attempt at responding seeing as I was drawn to him.

I couldn't understand what was happening but the way his eyes bore into mine caught me in complete surprise.

I was no longer Emmy, I was Christine and he…he was my Phantom.

"__Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky-too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try__-" he sung.

I found myself wanting to finish his words- to remember that night of which we had shared. One that made me realize the truth of who I loved… "__I stole to your side, to tell you I must go. I couldn't see your face but sensed you even so…And I touched you__-"

_"___And I felt you-"__

We moved closer to one another, almost in reach of touching as the passion grew to an unearthly level.

"And I heard those ravishing refrains…" We both sang in union as he drew me closer.

"The music of your pulse-" I sung as I ran my hand up his chest, our faces mere inches apart.

"__The singing in your vanes"__ His voice drew me closer and closer…

"And I held you!"

"__And I touched you__!" Are faces were mere inches apart.

"__And embraced you__!"

"__And I felt you!"__

_"___And with every breath and every sigh-"__  
>Our voices became one again and I felt a certain high and longing which I had never felt before as his hands that had a rough callous from use, came up and cupped both my cheeks.<p>

Oh god! Where was this going to end up?

Suddenly the music stopped. Breaking whatever spell that had been cast over Gerry and myself.

While we broke apart and were no longer touching, I stared into his green eyes; the strange feeling that had coursed through me while we sung together was still there… but seemed to smoulder under his gaze.

His jaw clenched as he stared at me, seeming to struggle with some internal dilemma before he looked away to Andrew and Lucy.

Reluctantly I turned to piano to see both Lucy and Andrew staring at the music sheet intently.

"Sorry, we were just discussing whether or not we should do the Australian version or the London version" said Andrew flippantly, not even glancing up at us.

Lucy made a few hand gestures that I guessed were sign language and Andrew nodded before he turned to us, "Lucy thinks the Australian one. Which means you need to stand apart" he said.

Gerry took one very deliberate step back and I couldn't help but glare at Lucy for a moment. For some reason I couldn't help but feel annoyed with her.

For ruining the moment, or preventing from others happening I wasn't sure.

But as I once again looked up at Gerry I couldn't help but feel __that__ certain pull towards him. One that I wasn't sure if I should deny any longer… but there was so many reasons not to.

The age difference. The professional complications. And his track record of being a player did not sway him in my favour.

If anything were to ever happen between us I would need a guarantee that it was serious from him and not just another mindless fling.


	5. Chapter 5

****Gerard  
><strong>**Today was going to be interesting. Today was the first day that I would be meeting Gustave, the son of Christine and the Phantom.

As well as the Phantom's minions, Miss Fleck, the Mighty Squelch and Doctor Gangle.

I was thankful that there was no rehearsal today. It was going to be saved for tomorrow when the weather was a little cooler as the thought of being cooped up in a little room trying to sing was not appealing.

Today we were all simply having lunch together to meet.

I longed to get to my cool hotel room as my loose button down shirt was already sticking to me in sweat. Pulling at it I stepped out of the elevator and headed to the Hotel Restaurant.

Stopping just inside of the doorway, I looked about for a mere moment before I spotted Andrew, Joel, Emmy and Patrick at a table with an unfamiliar woman and child.

Emmy immediately drew my eyes; she was wearing a flowery summer dress, its white setting off the cream of her skin nicely as her brown eyes shone with happiness as she smiled at all at the table.

My feet carried me to her swiftly.

In the past week, when I hadn't been rehearsing with Lucy, I had been with Emmy. Every day my infatuation with her grew as did the reminder of just how impossible it was for me to be with her.

But I decided if I was going to hell, I was going to do it thoroughly and I let myself sink further and further into liking her.

"Ah, here he is" said Patrick with a large smile as I approached the table.

"Hello" I smiled as I sat down, catching Emmy's eye for a mere moment, she smiled.

"Jake, Tracey this is Gerard" explained Joel.

"I know" said the women, Tracey, as she extended her hand; "It's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled showing whitened teeth.

She had tanned skin and blue eyes as well as caramel hair with white blond highlights that did not match the child next to her.

He had mousy brown hair with pale skin and blue eyes, "I'm Jake" he said extending his tiny hand to me in a rather adult fashion.

"It's nice to meet you Jake" I said rather formally, feeling the need to humour the child who was so obviously playing grown-up in his current situation.

I had been around child actors before; all of them had the strange sense of being old in adult company as well as still being a child when around their peers.

"Where are the others?" asked Emmy curiously.

"Still rehearsing with Lucy, they should be here any minute" explained Andrew, "they said to go ahead and order without them" he said, grabbing the menu.

As if he had been called the waiter suddenly appeared with a pen and paper, "Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"I'll have an Ice Tea" said Emmy immediately.

"Make that two" I caught Emmy's eye once again and she smiled before she turned to Joel and engaged him in conversation.

"Coke please" said Jake smiling happily before he turned to me.

I smiled back absently before I leaned on the table towards him, "So are you excited to be in a movie?" I asked curiously.

There was no doubt in my mind that this kid was talented, I didn't even want to know the number of boys that would have auditioned for Gustave- if he was here, he had earned it.

No, it was what he thought that was of interest to me. The Phantom realizes Gustave is his son after he sees their shared thinking in both music and life.

So it would be important for me to be able to have a conversation with this boy.

"A little. I've done television, I'm in that show on Disney Channel __Ant Farm__, is it much different?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged, "I haven't done a television show before" I said simply.

He seemed to consider this for a moment, his brow furrowing in as much thought as a ten year old could muster before he looked up, "I've never been in a musical before" he supplied.

I smiled as I realized this kid was trying to have a meaningful conversation with me as much as I was with him. I opened my mouth to tell him to relax when a group of people approached the table, as soon as I spotted them; I knew exactly who they were.

The first one I saw was a large man who was not tall, but fat. He had a large belly that pressed against his button down shirt he had short black greying hair and a pudgy face.

His name was Abraham Benrubi. A long time West End Opera Performer who dabbled in films every now and again. He had to be in his fifties by now, so it surprised me when I realized almost immediately that he was to play The Mighty Squelch- the strong man of the Coney Island Trio.

The next I saw was an extremely tall and thin man with hazel eyes and short brown hair- Jim Parsons.

I was not a fan of his show __The Big Bang Theory__, but I had seen him briefly at the Golden Globes after party and knew of him. I knew he was to play Doctor Gangle. The Announcer and leader of the Coney Island Trio.

The next one I almost missed as she was so small, she barely came up to Jim's knee. She had platinum blond hair that was curled in the style of Marilyn Munroe, as well as bright red painted lips and blue eyes and pale skin. She had to be playing Miss Fleck, there was no other character left, yet this girl was a midget. Miss Fleck was supposed to be an acrobat, how was this small women supposed to perform that?

Then there was Lucy, perched on Jim's back receiving a piggy-back, she was smiling widely as he lowered her to the floor.

The four of them came over to the table, "Sorry we're late" said Abraham, "but we lost Amy in the crowd" he said boisterously as he looked down at the small midget.

"Shut up!" she snapped playfully as she jumped up onto the seat next to Jake.

Jim and Abraham sat down on the other side of her, across from me as Lucy leaned across the table and grabbed Andrew's drink and made to put the straw between her lips but he quickly took it off her, "That is alcoholic my dear" he said pointedly.

She threw him an exasperated look.

Patrick laughed, "Here Luce, have a sip of mine" he said offering him her drink.

Smiling she sat down next to him.

I had seen Lucy and Patrick hanging out with one another a lot in the past week. She was always handing him her phone, the two of them, smiling like idiots, were never far from each other when they were in the same room.

"Right, we are all here. Let's begin the meeting" said Andrew.

And with that both he and Joel launched into the details of the rehearsal schedule now that more of the cast was here.

Lucy then handed out sheets of music explaining she and Andrew had written an entirely new song for the movie that would feature all of the main cast.

Through-out the meeting I learnt that Abraham preferred to be called Abe.

That the midget was named Amy Hawkins and had performed on Broadway since she was eighteen.

And that Jake was a very bright boy, he was very attentive throughout the entire conversation even though I found myself getting bored and letting my mind wander.

I wondered if Emmy and I were to have a child together what they would look like, behave like… strange that this thought occurred to me before sex did.

Which of course one could not happen without the other.

I glanced at Emmy out of the corner of my eye and saw a bead of sweat roll down her neck and fall down her dress between her breast…

Shaking my head I forced myself to focus on the conversation at hand.

"Alright, I guess we're done" said Joel with a sigh.

"Ah just a minuet Joel" said Andrew, "Lucy and I were tinkering with lyrics last night"

"Uh oh" said Jim.

I groaned internally, I hoped none of my songs had been changed. I was having enough trouble with remembering the notes and musical cues; I didn't want to deal with lyric changes.

"Ok, you guys are free to go" said Joel as he leaned over to glance at the piece of paper Lucy had handed him.

I stood to the side of the table waiting for Emmy as the rest of the cast stood and began walking towards the door. She immediately threaded her arm through mine, the side of her slim body pressing into mine as we walked.

"It's too hot! I think I'm going to melt" complained Emmy.

"Well I'm heading to the pool, who's coming?" asked Amy looking up at us all expectantly.

"I'm there" said Patrick with a smile.

"Yeah I'm on board with that" said Jim.

"Oh yeah! I bet you're all just dying to see me in a bathing suit" said Abe resting his hands on his large belly and rubbing it suggestively.

"Can I?" asked Jake looking up at his Mother imploringly.

"I can watch him if you'd like" offered Patrick.

His offer didn't surprise me; he did have two little boys himself.

"I'll come" smiled Emmy.

"What about you Mister Phantom? Are you going to come bond with your fellow Coney Island Freaks?" asked Amy happily.

The thought of seeing Emmy in a bathing suit, hopefully a bikini, appealed to me greatly, "Sure"

We all headed to the pool area, whilst Emmy went upstairs to get changed.

The waters of the pool looked cool and inviting, it amazed me that no one else was there, the pool area was deserted.

Pulling my shirt off over my head I jumped into the pool along with the others. Its cold water felt good against my hot skin and I instantly ducked under to push my hair out of my face, I really needed to get a haircut…

xXx

We had barely gotten into one round of Volley Ball when Emmy emerged from inside and entered the pool area.

Her long hair was tied up and she was wearing a light blue strapless bikini. Her long legs showed fully as did her flat stomach and smooth curvature of her breast.

She looked absolutely delectable as the skimpiness of the bikini left very little to the imagination.

I longed to have her in the water. To feel her wet body against mine would be heavenly.

But as she laid her towel down on one of the chairs, she did not come to the pool, but sat down with a book.

"Emmy!" I called, she looked up from her book curiously, "Are you comin' in?"

She smiled simply and shook her head turning back to her book.

I pang of disappointment hit me. For some reason I didn't want Emmy to be one of those girls. One that sat and got a tan by the pool instead of actually getting in the water and having fun.

"Spoil sport!" called Patrick splashing water over at her.

"Don't!" she complained, shifting away from the icy spray and frowning at him.

A frown creased my brow as I stared at her. Why did that bother me so much?

Was it that I had always seen Emmy as being so different from all the other women I had been with and now a similarity that I had disliked in so many others had been revealed in her?

"Hey Lucy!" called Jim.

His loud outburst broke me out of my meditation and I saw Lucy walking past with her head down, staring at a stack of papers arms. She looked up, seeming slightly startled she turned towards us and smiled, placing her papers down on a nearby table she approached the pool.

"You wanna join us?" asked Jim happily.

"Yeah! You can be on Patrick and Gerard's team! They could use all the help they could get" smiled Amy as she treaded water.

It was true, Patrick and I were losing the game of Volleyball, which was strange seeing as Jim and Abe had a midget on their team.

Smiling she nodded in agreement and turned around.

I expected to see her disappearing up into the hotel to get changed, but she simply stepped out of her shoes and stripped off her shorts, throwing them onto the table where she had left her stack of papers. She now stood before us wearing a pair of dark bather bottoms and a grey t-shirt, her long brown locks falling down her back.

"Catch!" called Abe as he threw the Volleyball Ball towards her.

Smiling she caught it out of the air before she jumped into the pool spraying icy droplets everywhere. Rising up out of the water she tapped the ball across the net.

Pushing her now black hair out of her face she turned to both Patrick and I with a smile. Her grey shirt had darkened considerably to reveal the classic bikini top underneath which was the same dark purple as the bottoms.

In the past week I was ashamed to admit I had not spent much time with Lucy other than what I was obligated to. In our rehearsals though I had seen she was a quirky and easy going girl who knew what she was doing when it came to music.

But in that afternoon I learnt that she was sassy, sarcastic and most of all, fun. She dived for the ball, proceeded to throw it at Patrick and I if we missed and all together made the game more enjoyable. Not even when Abe feigned an injury and Patrick left to take a phone call, by the look on his face I assumed it was his wife, did things at all decrease in their fun.

Jim lifted Amy onto his shoulders and I helped Lucy climb onto mine and we proceeded to play Water Wrestling. A game I had not played since my youth.

Amy and Lucy proceeded to try and push the other into the water while Jim and I laughed and tried to do the same to each other, minus our hands.

It wasn't until Amy had pushed Lucy off my shoulders, sending both of us toppling into the water did I even glance at the poolside where Emmy was, only to find her seat empty.

How long ago had she left? I didn't see her.

For what felt like the first time, since coming to New York, I had spent a considerable amount of time not thinking about Emmy.

It was relieving and both depressing at the same time as I was no closer to finding a solution to my problem with her. At least when I sat around thinking about her I felt like I was making progress.

A hail of droplets fell on me and I turned to see Lucy smiling impishly, her green eyes alight with mischievousness before she slapped the water again and sent another wave of droplets onto me.

Grinning at the silent challenged she posed I began to splash her back, forgetting Emmy.

For now.

xXx

I made my way back up to my hotel room in only swimming shorts, my shirt in hand.

I thanked Andrew for making sure that the press was kept from the hotel, how I hated them. I would like to put them in my place and have them see how fucking obnoxious they are. I'm pretty sure no one wants a camera shoved in their face.

My hair dripped from the pool water and I longed to shower and get the feeling of chlorine off of my skin.

I took the elevator to the top floor and was about to enter my room when I saw Emmy walking towards me.

My heart skipped a beat, she was dressed elegantly in a deep blue dress that shimmered in the light. Her hair hung down her shoulders in wondrous curls, her feet enclosed in black stilettos. She strolled over with a grin of perfectly white teeth, I thought I would die.

"Gerry!" She was now beside me and I tried to keep a warm expression.

I subtle shifted my shirt so it was held my shirt over the front of my shorts to hide my desire. I shivered as a few droplets from my hair fell down on to my back.

"Em, what's going on?" I tried to appear casual.

"I was hoping you'd come into the city with me! There's a new restaurant open and it's all the rage apparently" She waved it off as if was no big deal, "Will you come?"

"Yeah of course!" I agreed before I even considered the consequences. Her smile reassured my decision however as did her excited hug which I relished in.

"Great! Now get dressed mister, we have a long commute ahead of us!"

I nodded and entered my room with a sigh. This could be such a mistake!

I hopped into the shower and scrubbed the smell of pool from my skin, I thought of Emmy and groaned with desire, "Shit"

I made the water cold after that.

After standing under the icy spray for a few minutes I turned the water off only to hear my cell phone ringing. I pulled a towel around my waist and hurried into the room and picking it up off of the dresser "Hello?"

"Hi there honey! It's your Mum"

"Oh, uh…What's up?" I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was calling to see how you are and how the movie is going"

"It's going fine Mum, how is everyone?"

"Oh they are well dear" She was silent for a moment, "How is Emmy?"

"Mum seriously, mind your own business" I was starting to get annoyed with her constant pursuit of wanting me to find a woman to settle down with.

"Gerry you're already forty-one you need to settle down and-"

"Mum please!" I was not going to deal with this __again__, "I have to go"

"Gerry I-"

"Bye Mum" I closed the phone before she could reply and tossed it away.

I dressed quickly in nice black, fitting pants and shining shoes. I put on a white button up shirt and a nice dress coat over it but casually leaving a few buttons open at the top. My hair was styled and I grabbed my glasses, wallet and cell.

Emmy was waiting for me in the lobby of the hotel, when I approached she stood.

"My don't you look dashing Mr. Butler!" She grinned and stood, taking my arm, "Ready?"

I nodded in response not able to speak when she was so close to me. She was gorgeous.

xXx

The second we pulled up in a sleek black car to the 'Raging' restaurant, we were surrounded by the press. I took Emmy's hand and pushed through the crowd.

"Gerard! Are you and Emmy dating?" One Paparazzi asked.

I hated when Americans said my name, it sounded awful. It was part of the reason I shortened for them so I wouldn't have to listen to them butcher my name every time they spoke to me.

"Tell us how the movie is going"

'Set up a press conference and I'll answer your stupid questions' I wanted to snap at them.

"Kiss her!" someone yelled.

Seriously? How I hated them…but how I wanted to…

We finally made it into the restaurant and gave our names and immediately got a seat. I recognized many people as I'm sure Emmy did as well.

But for once, no one would walk up to us and ask for a picture or autograph. Not that I ever resented the fans. But tonight I wanted to be with Emmy and only Emmy.

We were given the pleasure of privacy and the enjoyment of one another's company. It would be a wonderful night.


	6. Chapter 6

****Patrick****  
>This was possibly the worse day of my life.<p>

I should have known better. For the first time, in a long time I was happy. I was acting and singing. Two of my great loves that I regretted neglecting for so long.

So of course, out of nowhere, something had to happen. To blind-side me and shatter the temporary illusion of happiness I felt.

The day had started off normally, abet hotter than average, but nothing the air-conditioning in my hotel room didn't fix.

I had actually been looking forward to the lunch. Meeting the boy that had gotten the part of Gustave and the three actors that would be playing the Coney Island Trio, they had been something I was most curious about.

And when Lucy had walked in, playful, carefree, fresh and breezy as ever I couldn't help but smile. She had been a constant pleasure in my life.

It was nice to be around a young, attractive woman and yes, I did indulge in the occasional flirting session and smile with her. But that was all it was.

Harmless flirting. Fun. Something I hadn't done in a while.

I wasn't dating her. Or potentially screwing her. Like my wife was currently doing.

I had gotten a call from my sons, which was delightful enough until they had told me that they had spent the night at their Grandmother's because "__Mommy was out with Darren__"

I then demanded to speak to Renee. For which she proceeded to explain to me that she had started dating and apparently last night had been her second date with 'Darren'

Tonight would be third.

My Wife was out with another man. And I was drinking myself senseless in a bar.

When I had first come down here, I had convinced myself that this is what Raoul would do. That I was getting into character… but really I was wallowing in self-pity.

The cheery atmosphere in the hotel Bar was making me even more depressed.

The bourbon I was sipping on was my third in the hour.

But no matter how many times I stared down at the empty glass I could not resign myself to the fact that my marriage was over.

I thought I had accepted it. My flirting with Lucy being a demonstration of this, I may have actually been developing feelings for the girl… but it was only now that I knew that my wife, someone I had been married to for six long years, was with someone else, made it all so real.

Downing the rest of my drink, its dull burn did little to distract from the pain in my heart, I tapped the glass on the wood to gain the attention of the barmen, "another" I called.

I folded my arms onto the counter and stared down at the wood of the bar as another drink was slid my way. I was miserable. And, slightly drunk.

A small tap on the bench caught my attention as did movement out of the corner of my eyes. Looking down at the floor I saw red boots and smooth famine legs that lead up into a blue skirt with white stars, then a strapless red top with a golden stripes across the breast.

Her dark hair was curled elegantly and fell down past her shoulders, a golden headband held her hair off her face, so I could see she had large green eyes.

It took me a moment to realize it was Lucy… dressed as Wonder Woman.

"Suffering Sappho!" I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and sat down in the stool next to me.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked chuckling once again. There was something about seeing Lucy as Wonder Woman that was just hilarious…

She picked up a small party hat that was on the bar, that must have been the tap I heard, the words '__Happy Birthday'__ were clearly displayed upon it in bright colours.

Her meaning was clear; I'm here for a Birthday Party.

A costume one at that.

I chuckled again and grabbed my drink, "Ah that's great" I sighed, "everyone is having fun tonight but me" I said happily as I took a sip of my drink.

Even in my drunken state my sarcasm was stale.

She frowned in confusion and tapped the bar before making the sign for 'what?'

In my time spent with her, Lucy had taught me a few basic signs. It had been fun at the time but it also made it easier for us to communicate when she didn't have to type things down on her phone constantly.

I knew what she was trying to say: __what are you doing here?__

"Drowning my sorrows" I said simply as I raised my glass in mock celebration, "and enjoying life" I added as I turned to her, "like you told me to"

She smiled crookedly, but it didn't reach her eyes, concern was more prominent on her face than amusement, she touched her chest and made the sign for talking: __do you want to talk about it?__

"No" I said simply, "I'm happy" I turned back to my drink, "yep!" I said making the 'p' have a popping sound, "enjoying life… by myself" I said the cruel irony hitting me as I took another sip of my drink.

"Hey Lucy!" called a voice.

Looking across the bar I saw a girl dressed in a Cat Women suite, "we're about to cut the cake" she called before she disappeared around the other side of the bar.

Lucy sighed and stared down at the bar. Not moving.

I frowned, "You're not going to go and join them?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged; grabbing her phone she typed a quick message before she handed it to me.

Placing my drink down I grabbed the phone and blinked rapidly, trying to get the screen to come into focus and I could read the massage:__it's a fruit cake. If I'm eating cake it has to be chocolate or nothing.__

Smiling I handed her back her phone. As I did I couldn't help but notice something.

Lucy was an attractive girl. That wasn't something new to me. She had beautiful green eyes and was petite in stature. It was only in her costume that I noticed that she had nice breast.

An idea suddenly occurred to me, "I have a chocolate pudding in my hotel room" I shrugged, "If you want I could treat you to a slice"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

A bright smile lit up her face and she nodded. She gestured to her friends and tapped her watch before she dashed off.

I had just asked a beautiful young girl, dressed in a Wonder Woman Costume, to come up to my Hotel room.

That alone was a suggestive statement. But the thought of having sex with Lucy actually appealed to me. And I was not doing anything that my wife was not already doing, or had done.

I made the decision right then not to feel guilty. If anything was to happen between Lucy and I tonight, and I was confident something would, I would not feel one ounce of regret.

Glancing over I saw Lucy hugging the Catwoman girl and another girl dressed in a classic white Nurse costume. She then skipped over to me, a delightful smile on her face as a large brown handbag dangled on her arm.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded brightly.

Downing the last of my drink quickly I slapped the money down on the bench and stood. The world spun for just a moment before I regained my senses and offered my arm to her.

Happily she linked her arm through mine and we continued out of the bar and to the elevator.

****xXx****

After Lucy had come up to my hotel room, I did indeed fix two bowls of chocolate pudding and open a bottle of wine.

When then proceeded to sit on the floor on my living room and eat chocolate pudding and get drunk, or slightly more intoxicated on my part.

I had been laughing so long I had forgotten the reason I had started in the first place.

Lucy herself had keeled over red faced, her mouth open in silent laughter and her eyes closed. I wasn't sure when but she had kicked off her shoes and her legs, that looked tantalisingly smooth, were now on display.

I hadn't forgotten the reason why I had come up here with her. While I had been out of practice in seducing women besides my wife, it had all come flooding back the moment I closed the hotel room door.

While Lucy had two glasses of wine, I had only had one. And as the night progressed I was sliding closer and closer to her.

Digging her spoon into the side of her dish, Lucy held up the spoon and edged it closer to me. Chuckling I leaned forward and ate from the spoon, enjoying the taste of the chocolate in my mouth.

Smiling I turned to my own dish and spooned off a small bite before edging it closer to her.

I watched as her plump lips closed around the utensil. They looked incredibly soft. I didn't take my eyes off her as she chewed and swallowed.

Looking down she made to go back to her bowl, but I was done with flirting.

I edged closer and she looked up allowing me to capture her lips with my own.

The first thing I noticed was how she tasted like chocolate. And as I cupped the side of her face, that her curls were innately soft, as were her lips.

I felt her wrap her arms around my neck as the kiss deepened. Her breast pressed into my chest making me instantly aroused.

I liked Lucy a lot. She was a great girl. Nice. Beautiful. Great Personality. Even Greater Body and an even Greater Kisser, if that was even possible.

And for a moment I actually wanted this to extend beyond a one night stand.

But then I felt her arms slip from around my neck and she pulled away, my hands slipping from their hold on her.

I sat stunned for a moment, my head feeling foggy, a delayed reaction from the alcohol or the kissing, I wasn't sure. Opening my eyes I stared at her.

Lucy had placed her hands up to her lips as if in a frightened prayer, her green eyes stared at me in wide shock before she quickly stood up.

Confusion fluttered through me, what had just happened?

"Lucy?" I asked as I climbed to me feet.

She shook her head as she went to the couch and grabbed her bag, "what's going on?" I asked in confusion, nothing was making sense to me right then. But the world was spinning a little…

She looked up at me, something akin to panic and regret in her eyes; she made a series of gestures that seemed too frantic.

I doubted she even knew what she was saying as I had no idea.

She scrunched her eyes shut for a moment, seeming frustrated before she brought her hand up and pointed to her ring finger. Her reason was clear: __wife__.

"She's with someone else" I said with a smile, if that was the only reason she had backed away so suddenly, then we could easily return to the position we had been.

I reached out for her, my hands only just gripping her forearms before she shook her head and stepped back. Turning on her heel she walked out of the hotel room, not bothering to close the door behind her.

I didn't follow.

****Gerard****  
>It would be all over the media the next day.<p>

Emmy and I enjoyed a wonderful dinner that night at the new restaurant but had been bombarded by the press. Of course they knew we were to be filming a movie but the paparazzi was infamous for their lies.

I could just see it now: __Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum Find Romance on Set.__

Love Never Dies: __The True Love Behind the Scenes.__

Yes, it would all be lies but little did anyone know that I hoped it was the truth…I wondered if Emmy felt some fraction of what I did.

I almost wanted to laugh at the irony of how our roles somehow became our lives; however I was so desperate it was not in the least bit humorous.

Close by the restaurant was a very exclusive club giving us yet more privacy.

After being nearly blinded by the dozens of flashing lights, we made it into the club. It was dark, Emmy offered to get a table while I got us drinks. When I returned she offered a smile of thanks and I sat across from her in the small booth.

"I'm so glad we get to work together again" She told me.

"It was a lot of fun last time" I agreed with a laugh, "It was hell but worth it"

She gave me a face of confusion.

"I mean because of the role. It beats me up" I explained.

She laughed and placed her hand on top of mine which made my heart give an excited jolt.

"You're too hard on yourself Gerry. Relax a bit" She ended up intertwining our fingers, most likely being a friendly gesture but of course I felt more, "What do you think about Lucy?"

"Uh, I'm not sure" my thought process seemed to be jumbled when she was touching me, "She's odd" I finally settled on "Not that it's a bad thing but I find it difficult to communicate with her when she can't speak" I said, "Can't deny her talent though" I smiled.

Emmy finished the rest of her drink and I ordered more.

"I feel bad for Pat. I think his wife might want a divorce, poor guy. It's strange seeing as how much they seemed to get along last time" she sighed.

I didn't have anything to add. Of course I felt bad for him but I had never even come close to marrying anyone!

I gulped back the rest of my drink and started on my second. By this time Emmy already was finishing her third and it was showing.

"Ger, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Her head was now resting on my shoulder and she was edging closer to me.

"I don't have time" It was a reflex answer that I had given many times.

"That's a stupid excuse. Love doesn't know time"

I wanted to laugh at her statement, "Em I think you've had enough to drink"

"I'm fine" Was her mumbled reply.

"Let's get back to the hotel" I slid out of the booth and helped her out of her seat.

On our way back to the hotel she never let go.

Always clinging, always touching. My mind started to contradict the truth. She must have some feelings for me! She must!

It was only when we stood outside her hotel door that I truly believed what my mind was telling me. She grasped my upper arms with her small hands and stood on her tip toes and kissed me.

I was so shocked it took me a minute to respond but I did.

Our tongues met in eager passion, the alcohol clouded my senses. She pulled me down to her wantonly and I eagerly stepped forward, gripping her hips I pushed her back against her hotel room door and we began to kiss as if in a fever.

Between kisses I whispered, "I love you…" It was out before I could think.

She pulled back with a wide smile on her face and caressed my stubbled cheek, "Goodnight Gerry"

I was breathless and hungry for her, "Goodnight Emmy…"

She let her hand fall from my cheek and went into her room leaving me in the hallway in shock.

What in the hell was __that__?

After what seemed hours I finally gathered myself and made my way back to my room.

Without changing I collapsed on the bed staring at the ceiling with a stupid grin on my face. I was in shock at what had transpired.

I still wasn't sure how she felt but there was hope and that was worth everything.

I crawled into the sheets and thought of what could happen between us. I thought of her every feature. With hope, love and her kiss still lingering on my lips, I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

****Joel****  
>So we had been rehearsing the vocals for the movie for a while now. Andrew, Lucy and I were all pleased with how the actors were sounding so we had decided to start moving and rehearsing some of the song scenes.<p>

I had given all of the actors the homework of watching the DVD of the Australian Production and some recorded scenes from the London Production to base their movement for the scenes.

I wanted to give the actors the freedom to come up with what they felt was natural to their characters, then I would try and choreograph some things with them if I felt something didn't work.

Andrew and I had scheduled a meeting to discuss adding a scene and I was currently on my way to the meeting; pressing the button to summon the elevator.

Movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention and I saw Gerard walking towards me, he had sunglasses on, "Good Morning Gerry"

"Morning Joel" he said taking a swing from his water bottle to swallow two pills.

"Headache?" I asked with a frown.

He swallowed the pills with a grimace before he turned to me, "Hangover"

Smiling, we waited mere moments before the doors to the elevator dinged open.

Patrick was already in the elevator, slumped in the corner, resting his head on his hand. He looked tired and dishevelled.

"Morning Pat"

He raised his head, squinting through half shut eyes, "morning" he said.

I knew that voice. He was hung over.

Smiling in amusement, I stepped into the elevator and turned to face the doors. Gerard went to the back of the elevator on the opposite side to Patrick.

There was only silence for a moment before the doors opened again and Emmy stepped in. She too was wearing sunglasses with her hair not brushed; she kept her head down as she stood at the front of the elevator on the opposite side to Gerard.

I noticed the two of them glance in each other's direction before Emmy glanced down at the floor and Gerard stared determinately at the wall.

For some reason, the environment in the small elevator became filled with tension. And the majority of it seemed to be coming off Emmy and Gerard.

Before I had any time to ponder the reason as to why the doors opened again and Lucy appeared.

She had a stack of papers with her that she was balancing on one arm whilst holding a cup of coffee in the other. Her attention was focused solely on the papers before the doors opened and she looked up.

Her eyes held no interest until she hit the back corner and she instantly paled. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Patrick holding her eyes with the same horrified expression before he closed his eyes and slumped his head down in the corner again.

Going back to staring at her papers, Lucy kept staring at them as she stepped into the elevator and stood by the button panel. Opposite Emmy and on the same side as Gerard.

I stood in the middle.

The tension in the elevator magnified by tenfold and it was coming from all four corners and I couldn't imagine why.

With Patrick possibly sleeping in the back corner with a hangover…

Gerard in the other corner looking angry with an hangover…

Emmy in the front corner looking embarrassed and sporting the signs of a hangover…

And Lucy in the other front corner staring intently at her papers and showing mild signs of a hangover…

What in the world had happened last night?

****Gerard****  
>I had to confront her. I couldn't let this tension ride out any longer. Emmy was off in a corner stretching before rehearsals began.<p>

She was always practiced with the ensemble so she could 'keep her figure' or so she said. I took a deep breath and stopped within a few feet. I was glad she was off alone.

"Emmy…?"

She looked up from her position only briefly and back at her feet.

"May I help you?" she asked.

I cleared my throat to hopefully gain what little confidence i could, "About last night-"

"I know you didn't mean it, don't worry about it" She said solemnly.

This surprised me, I did not expect her to be upset…did she want it to be true? Did she truly want my love? I couldn't believe it.

"Emmy-" I tried to say but she cut me off.

"NO! Gerry…" she sighed, "I need to rehearse"

With that she walked off leaving me to stare in her wake.

I was about to follow her but Andrew's call had me turn, "Gerry, Lucy is waiting for you"

I ran a hand through my hair in annoyance but followed him anyway. He led me into a separate room where Lucy sat at the piano. She didn't look up at me but continued to play.

I stood awkwardly next to the piano when she slid over a score, _'___Til I Hear You Sing'__

Lucy paused on her playing for only a moment to let me know she was starting the song. I was livid at this point, annoyed that Emmy wouldn't listen to me, that I couldn't be with the one person I wanted to be with. So I use all of this emotion into my singing.

"__Ten long years, living a mere facade of life. Ten long years WASTING my time on smoke and noise! In my mind I hear melodies pure and unearthly but I find I can't give them a voice, without you…"__

My chest hurt, almost to a point where I started to worry. I was angry and frustrated that I couldn't have her.

So caught up in my head was I, that I did not realize that Lucy had stopped playing. She quirked and eyebrow at me-obviously wondering where this new found passion came from.

I sighed and leaned on the piano, "Can we just continue with the song?"

She seemed to think of it for a moment then nodded her head in agreement. I began again, all the while thinking of Emmy and what this could mean.

****xXx****

After we had run through most of my solos, Lucy motioned me to follow her, reluctantly I agreed.

She led us out to the beach and sat upon one of the many benches overlooking the sea. She pulled out her phone and quickly typed away, then handing it to me:__I thought you might need some air. Tell me what happened?__

I studied her for a moment, could I trust her? Would she keep my inner most secrets?

I looked back out at the sea trying to find confidence. Lucy never bothered me, simply sitting and waiting for my answer.

"I told Emmy I loved her" I blurted out suddenly, groaning at my stupidity-I buried my face in my hands.

Lucy was still for a moment. I was not sure what she was doing until she nudged me, handing over her phone. It did not say what I was expecting: __Patrick kissed me last night…seems we both have issues to work out.__

I gaped at her phone until she took it back, "He's married!"

She nodded and shrugged. We both looked back out at the sea until i broke the silence, "Lucy I do not know who to talk to about this and you are a great listener-" That comment almost would of been funny if not for both of our situations, "I need some advice…" This was not easy for me to admit.

She nodded and waited for me to continue, "I've always liked Emmy. Ever since the first movie…then it wasn't right but now that she is an adult…I know this is completely stupid-cliché almost but I think I do love her…"

Lucy pulled out her phone and handed it over: __What is wrong with love? Everyone deserves to have and be given it. If what you say is true then there should be no problem.__

I scoffed and handed her it back, "You make it sound entirely too easy"

She surged as if to say, 'it is'

"Now that I've spilled, what happened with you and Patrick?" I asked, my curiosity about her problem distracted me from my own.

She took in a deep breath and began to type for few moments, giving me time to think.

She passed it over: __I found him at a bar downing in his sorrows. Apparently his wife is seeing another man…anyway, so he drank a considerable amount and asked if I wanted to have a bite to eat back in his room. I agreed and before I know it, he is kissing me. I kissed him back at first but then I remembered he was married so I left. Just because his wife is cheating on him doesn't mean he should do the same. And I don't want to be anyone's rebound.__

That was a lot to take in, the poor guy, "Do you like him?" I asked.

She seemed to mull it over for a minute before she nodded slightly and sent her phone back over: __As a friend mostly. But I think it could maybe be something more. I don't know.__

I nodded. Here we were spilling out our secrets and yet it felt right. I could trust her; I knew that, now I only hoped she would trust me.

****xXx****

I made my way to Emmy's hotel room later that afternoon. I had to fix things between us, no matter the cost.

I had to let her know that my feelings were true and that I did not say them in the heat of the moment unwillingly.

I knocked only to find the door already open, "….Emmy?"

There was no answer but a great deal of shuffling. I made my way in to find her throwing clothes into many suitcases. Her makeup was smeared down her cheeks from tears, "Emmy, what's wrong?"

She finally looked up at me only to burst into more sobs and yet she continued to pack, "My-My grandmother died!" She cried as she hurriedly grabbed all of her belonging, "I-I have to leave…I have to go…"

"Emmy you can't leave! What about the movie?"

She looked up with the upmost anger, "It is just a movie Gerry! I'm talking about a family member that just died!"

"Have you talked to Andrew?" I asked hesitantly as I watched her scurry around the room.

"Yes. He said I can go" She zipped up her suitcases and headed for the door, I grabbed one off of her and followed her out.

My heart ached to see her so upset, and to realize that she was leaving, "How long will you be gone for?"

"I don't know Gerry" She replied coldly.

We entered the elevator as silence overtook us but I could not take my eyes off of her.

"Emmy about last night-"

"Gerry please not now…not now…" she all but pleaded.

I was silent then.

The elevator reached the bottom floor and she made her way to the entrance of the hotel where there was a car waiting for her. I helped load in the bags. I didn't want to say goodbye, not like this.

We stared at each other for what seemed an eternity until she cupped my cheek and kissed the other.

There were no words spoken as I watched her slip away and into the car. My cheek burned where her touch had been and long after I stood there watching until the car was out of sight.

__Lost and gone…lost…and…gone…__


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the slow update but for a reward you shall **receive** two chapters right now! Although perhaps we would upload faster if we could get some reviews...that would be wonderful. So with that please review and enjoy! **

**-Bayley and Poppy**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lucy<br>****'Bum bah-da-bah bum, bum bah-da-bah bum, bum bah-da-bah bum'

There was constantly a beat in my head. A melody. A rhythm. Music.

I truly loved music with all my heart. It said so many more things than words ever could.

They day had not started out pleasant, I had a mild hang-over, nothing too drastic, American Alcohol had nothing on Australian's. The bunch of piss-heads that we are so often portrayed to be actually had some merit to it.

But I had been able to push the entire night aside and continue on with my job.

Patrick however didn't.

The moment I stepped into the elevator I couldn't help but feel embarrassed, something I could see Patrick shared. But what I did not expect was how positively childish he was being about the whole thing.

Granted he had tried to sleep with me. Granted I considered actually doing the deed for a moment, but then reality set in. He had a wife. And I would not be a home-wrecker.

I had a certain fondness for Patrick. Something I wasn't entirely sure was purely friendship based, but if I was going to get into a relationship, I didn't want to be the rebound girl.

The entire day he had not so much as spoken two words to me and he had barely been able to hold my eye for a moment.

I too was embarrassed about the events of last night, but I wasn't so childish as to not even look at him through-out an entire two hour rehearsal.

What had been a pleasantly surprising was my dialogue with Gerard.

Through-out the past few weeks the two of us hadn't had much to do with each-other, I found him pleasant enough and of course he was easy on the eyes but never had he actually tried to speak to me.

And today, when we did, I was pleasantly surprised about how much I actually cared about his problems and how he cared about mine. We were actually able to communicate.

This was something I found difficult at the best of times. But with Gerard it was surprisingly easy.

Sitting down by the beach, off-loading our thoughts to one another… it was surprisingly liberating. I liked it, but I was still a little wound up. So I had grabbed my Violin and did some busking.

Busking always had a remarkably calming effect on me. I didn't have to worry if people liked the music or not, if they did, they put in money, if not, they kept walking. But it always felt nice to bring a little music to people's lives.

After playing my Violin down on the boardwalk for a solid hour, I felt remarkably better. I even felt a new tune coming into my head…

Bouncing into the lobby of the hotel I skipped past the main desk and glanced into the bar on my way past with disinterest, though came to a screeching halt when I realized what I was seeing.

Gerard Butler was sitting at the bar, red faced with an almost finished glass of alcohol. He was currently hunched over and laughing.

I stared at him wide eyed, not really believing what I was seeing. I assumed he would be in Emmy's hotel room, the two of them talking things out like I had suggested. If that had in fact happened and he was down here at the bar then it hadn't gone well…

For some reason that both concerned and relieved me.

Wait a moment, was I jealous? Of Emmy and Gerard? Impossible.

I was concerned because I didn't want Gerard's feelings to be hurt as I could see how much he cared for Emmy. And I was relieved… because I had found him before he did anything stupid if he was upset.

Yep. That explanation worked.

"Lucy!" called a loud voice.

Focusing on the bar again I watched as Gerard stumbled off the stool and approached me, his steps staggered and wobbly, "There she is! My buddy, bud, bud!" he laughed, his voice slurred with drink.

Well this was bad.

"Guess what?" he asked happily.

I blinked and stared at him incredulously and he laughed again, "I just asked a girl who can't speak a question!" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. He was clearly drunk, but I wondered what had happened to make him get into this state. It can't have been good.

"So, Emmy has left" he said staggering forward slightly, "and didn't even let me explain that I really do love her because, get this, she doesn't believe me" he said stumbling slightly.

I immediately reached forward to catch him before he hit the floor, my violin swinging on the tips on my fingers as I held onto him.

He was drunk.

Sighing I shifted my weight and grabbed his arm and slung it over my shoulder. I was going to get him to his Hotel room so he could sleep off however many glasses of scotch he had drunk.

My relief was out-weighed by my concern as I was suddenly anxious to get him into his hotel room where he could do less damage to himself and others.

Slowly I started shifting him towards the elevator.

"Whoa, where are we going?" he asked looking up slightly.

I ignored him and pressed the button to the elevator. He continued to chatter mindlessly, something about Emmy's Grandmother…

Walking him to his door I watched as he grabbed out his key card and attempted to open the door, all the while chatting, he had moved on from Emmy and was now talking about Haggis.

With what he was describing I guessed vomiting wasn't far away. Losing patience I grabbed the key-card from him and swiped it through the slot quickly.

Gerard turned to me and smiled, "Aw thank you!"

He then attempted to open the door and literally fell through it, landing on the floor.

I thought Scots were supposed to be able to hold their liquor?

Rolling my eyes I placed my Violin case on the ground and stepped into his hotel, carefully bending down I helped Gerard off the floor.

"Hello" he said once he was upright, "where are we going?"

I helped him over to the couch, he fell onto its cushions heavily with a sigh, "I'm sleepy"

Going to his kitchen I grabbed a bowl and bottle of water from his fridge, walking back to the couch I placed them down on the coffee table and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over him.

"Aw thanks Lucy, you're so nice" said Gerard as he closed his eyes contently.

Nodding I went to leave but he reached out and grabbed my hand, "Lucy, wait a moment, sit with me"

Sighing I sat down on the edge of the couch and stared at him passively, there was a chance he wouldn't remember this in the morning, so I decided to placate him.

He grasped one of my hands in both of his large ones that had a rough calloused quality that I found appealing. It showed that unlike so many men these days he was actually a man! That used his hands and actually went outside.

He smiled sleepily, his blue-green eyes sparkling slightly and I couldn't help but smile back, though playing Florence Knighting-Gale wasn't my style I couldn't help but find a slightly drunk and sleepy Scotsman adorable… in a sleeping Puppy kind of way.

"Thank you for this. You're a good friend" he slurred sleepily.

I smiled slightly and placed his hand on his chest, which didn't even jostle him as he had apparently passed out.

Standing I went to the door, picked up my Violin and left.

I felt good, like I had done a good deed or something. Which I reminded myself I did. I seemed to be dealing with drunken men a lot lately…

But for some reason, his words "you're a good friend" seem to echo in my head and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why.

****xXx****

****Gerard  
><strong>**My head was splitting open. Again.  
>After so many years I was being reminded all too vigorously as to why I had quit drinking in the first place.<p>

Walking down the hallway to the practice room I popped two more Aspirins in attempt to rid the throbbing in my head. If I was going to be singing today, listening to music and performing, I was going to need a clear head.

That being said, I wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen now that Emmy had left…

Whatever pain the medication had taken away was brought back tenfold as the thought of Emmy and my current predicament with her came to the forefront of my mind.

I loved her. How could she not see it?

But worst of all, she didn't believe me when I told her.

Sighing I tried to push the thought out of my mind as I approached the door, I heard voices come from within.

"You said you wanted to do it, so get up there and give it a go" said a familiar voice; I recognised the voice as Andrew.

"If I die it's your fault" called a female voice. It was one I had never heard before, but had a distinct playfulness about it and an accent I couldn't identify.

Opening the door I could see Andrew standing in the middle of the room by a basic eighteen-hundreds lounge room set, staring at a piece of paper with a smile on his face, "I'll keep that in mind" he said.

Stepping inside and closing the door I looked around to see who had been speaking to.

I saw Lucy sitting in a hoop that had been raised several meters off the ground; she raised one of her legs as the hoop spun and stretched it out in front of her in what I recognized as an acrobatic pose.

"Keep your legs straight" called a voice.

Looking over to the other side of the room I saw a woman wearing a leotard, she had blond hair that had been pulled back in a tight bun. Her legs were extremely long which suggested she was some sort of athlete. I guessed she was an acrobat, seeing as Lucy appeared to be currently getting a lesson.

"Good Morning Gerry" said Andrew looking up at me with a pleasant smile.

"What is Lucy doing?" I asked with a frown looking over to her curiously as the hoop continued to spin, with increasing velocity.

"She's learning some acrobatics" he said simply, still staring at the papers he had spread over the prop piano, "I thought it would be nice if she could have a part in the movie and she wanted to be a part of the Circus ensemble" he explained.

"Huh" I said as I eyed her spinning on the hoop, "Must be nice for her to be getting a lesson instead of giving one"

"Well this was something she wanted to do, I tried to get her to take a bigger part, but she wanted to play a freak. I think she finds a bit of refuge in the different" he said thoughtfully.

That seemed to fit her personality quite well. Lucy was… different.

The doors swung open and I turned around to see Patrick entering the room, "Morning Gerry, Andrew" he said with a nod, he turned to the hoop and his expression altered slightly from real friendliness to forced, "Lucy" he said, nodding curtly.

Looking over to Lucy I watched as she sat up gracefully as the hoop continued to spin, turning her head so she could glare at him for a moment before she rolled her eyes and slipped off the hoop so she was now handing by her knees before she summer salted artfully to the ground.

She held Patrick's eye for a moment longer in a penetrating glare before she turned to her teacher.

A shifting from the corner of my eye caught my attention and I could see Andrew eying Patrick shrewdly through his lashes.

Patrick shifted uncomfortably under Andrew's gaze before he went and sat in the chair on the other side of the room before becoming preoccupied with his phone.

I turned to Andrew and eyed him wistfully as a realization came to me, "you really care for Lucy don't you?"

It was so blatant. His Father-Like protectiveness over her, I wondered if he too sensed it.

"She's like a daughter to me" he said simply, as if this was merely a fact.

"What's her real Father think about that?"

Andrew's lips twitched in an unpleasant way as he gathered up his papers before he stared me straight in the eye, "she doesn't have one" he said flatly.

Something in the tone of his voice was harsh and I wondered if I had plucked a nerve. I glanced over at Lucy curiously who had flopped down onto the lounge room set couch, her eyes shut in exhaustion.

This was an interesting piece of information. I turned back to Andrew to question him about it, but the door swung open to reveal a very disgruntled Joel, "We are screwed!" he announced.

I chuckled slightly, to see a man that was always so calm and collected looking utterly pissed-off was very comical, "What's wrong Joel?"

"We don't have a Christine for rehearsals, that's what!" he burst out angrily as he strode over to the table, "Emmy is going to be gone for who knows how long and unless we can find a replacement, we can't start rehearsals which is going to put us behind schedule for the filming" he said throwing his hands up in exasperation, "the studio is going to pitch a fit!"

"So we find a replacement" said Andrew simply, turning back to his notes.

Panic flooded through me, "what do you mean a replacement?" I demanded. The thought of acting as the Phantom with anyone but Emmy seemed unbearable.

The character was enough of a challenge to play, not having the support of Emmy there, the chemistry that we already had… it would be impossible.

"We'd rehearse the scenes with an actress who already knew the part, film them and send them to Emmy so she could study the footage and step right back into filming when she came back" said Andrew seriously.

That calmed my fears immediately. I exhaled a breath of relief.

"Who?" asked Patrick curiously standing up and striding over to us.

"Yes, I agree, who?" demanded Joel, "do you know someone who knows the part, can sing and act and get here within twenty-four hours?" he asked frantically.

The room was deadly silent. All eyes were on Andrew.

He didn't appear to be at all phased by the scrutiny he was currently placed under. But after a moment he sighed deeply, looking down he placed his hands on his hips and turned around, "Lucy?"

I watched as his eyes immediately locked with hers.

A silent conversation seemed to flow between them as he slowly walked over to her, his grey eyes burrowed into her.

Her green eyes raised as he came closer, a fearful sheen crossing over them, "Lucy?" he asked again.

She stood up suddenly in a jerky and violent movement she stared at him with the upmost anger and determination, 'No!' she mouthed.

I did not need to hear her voice to know she was upset.

"Lucy please" he said quietly as he approached her, he placed both of his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

After a moment she turned to face him and again, a silent conversation flowed between them.

I knew I had no hope of understanding how they communicated. I'd seen them somehow speak to each other without saying a word many times throughout our singing lessons, but never had it been done with such depth. And in such an obvious way.

I watched as water brimmed in Lucy's eyes. Those large green eyes filling with tears was enough to make my heart constrict in compassion. I had the sudden impulse to place myself between them, to cut off Andrew's penetrating gaze that was so obviously upsetting her.

Then something happened. She gave a small nod as a single tear escaped from her eye and slid down her cheek, leaving a watery track.

Andrew immediately pulled her into a hug, placing his chin on the top of her head, resting atop of her brown locks, "thank you my dear" he murmured.

I frowned in confusion. The scene before me made absolutely no sense.

Turning to Patrick and Joel I looked to see if they understood what had just happened… But they looked as perplexed as I did.

"Joel" called Andrew, "Clear this room. I don't want anyone in here that doesn't have to be" he demanded, "bring a camera and we'll start"

Joel didn't ask questions, yet I could see he wanted to. He simply nodded and set about doing what Andrew had asked.

"Wait, I don't understand" said Patrick staring wildly around after Joel as he left.

"None of us do" I sighed, I clearly wasn't going to get answers from him.

Turning to Andrew I raised my eyebrows at him curiously, but his attention was solely focused on Lucy. As she pulled back from the hug he grasped her face between his hands and stared at her intently, "are you alright?" he asked seriously.

She nodded before she broke from his embrace and wiped her face.

"Andrew" I called.

He turned to me, seeming startled that there were other people in the room, "What's going on?" I asked.

"We have a new Christine" he said simply, he then turned to the couch with a proud smile once again adorning his features, "Lucy"


	9. Chapter 9

****Patrick****  
>I was told to clear out of the room. Everyone who needn't been in the room for the scene was forced out. I didn't understand. Why was there such secrecy?<p>

However I was curious to hear Lucy, a girl who doesn't talk, could sing? It seemed impossible and completely confused me, but I was intrigued nonetheless.

I had just left the room and out into the blistering New York sun when my phone began to ring. Bob Dylan's, The Times They Are A-Changin' started to play.

"__The line it is drawn, The curse it is cast, The slow one now, Will later be fast, As the present now, Will later be past, The order is, Rapidly fadin', And the first one now, Will later be last, For the times they are a-changin__"

I found this rather ironic as I looked at my caller ID to see my wife was calling…With a heavy sigh I pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

"Patrick? I've been trying to get a hold of you for days. Why haven't you answered me?" She was angry but this was nothing new.

"Renee I am doing a movie, you know that-"

"That doesn't mean you can't call me back" She snapped.

I ran a hand through my hair and sat down in the shade of a large building, "Why would I call back? So I can hear about what a lovely time you had with your, 'friend' last night?" I was being cruel but I was angry.

"Patrick stop acting like a child! I already have two of them"

I rolled my eyed at her comment, "Why did you call? I'm in rehearsals" Technically it wasn't a lie.

She was silent for a minute, "Patrick…I-I want a divorce"

She might as well of slapped me in the face and tore out my heart. I stopped breathing for a moment but I knew this was inevitable. I knew it was coming. My mind immediately went to my children, "What about the boys?" I managed to choke out.

"We'll work something out-" She began desperately but I cut her off.

"Nothing will be worked out Renee because this will ruin them! This will ruin their lives! Shit!" I buried my eyes with my free hand and groaned. I didn't want my boys to suffer. I dreaded how they would react, would they blame themselves? Would they pick sides? What if it wasn't my side?

"Patrick I think we've both known for a while now. I love you Patrick but I am not 'in love' with you anymore" she said and I rolled my eyes, what a cliché… "and I believe you feel the same. Am I right?"

I sighed and nodded even though she couldn't see me and whispered, "Yes"

"It will be for the best…I know you love the boys, trust me, we will try and make it seem as nothing's changed. But this is the right choice…we both deserve to be happy" she said firmly.

I could feel my eyes begin to swell with tears, "Renee I have to go"

"Are you alright Patrick? Is this wrong for me to ask?" she seemed concerned, but it wasn't deep rooted and I began to wonder if she really did care…

"No just…I have to go, I have to work" I said quickly.

"Alright…we'll talk later then. Bye Pat" She said quietly.

I sighed, about to reply but I couldn't say those words. No I didn't love her like a wife anymore but the thought of the heartbreak it would cause my boys was tearing me in two.

So I did not say goodbye and merely ended the call.

It took a second before I could manage to stand. I was pretty sure I was in shock. While I knew my marriage was over for a while now… to have it confirmed was such a shock. I quickly made my way back to my hotel room and locked myself in there for the rest of the day.

****Lucy****  
>I felt as if I had made a deal with the devil himself.<p>

I agreed with Andrew to sing as Emmy's rehearsal replacement, my first mistake as I was now shaking with nervousness.

The room was now cleared except for Andrew, Joel, the filming crew and Gerard… Had it only been the first three I wouldn't have minded so much but Gerard was there and I would be singing with him.

Oh the horror! What would he think of my singing? It was no-where near as good as Emmy? But I would be singing… in public. Around people. My palms became sweaty.

But what if we had to touch one another? Oh god! That made my heart go into a sprint. I was not oblivious to Gerard's physical features. While I maintained his eyes were the most appealing thing about him… his body was sculpted. And this was not something I could easily ignore.

The thought of his hands on me made shiver and become doubly nervous. And of course they would be making us sing _'___Beneath A Moonless Sky'__

The fear that gripped me wasn't just for the fact that I would be performing… but I would be making sounds. Speaking, singing to the masses. I __didn't__ do that.

I once again felt as if a hand gripped around my throat and was choking the life out of me, but I tried to remind myself that my fear was irrational. I was safe. I had said these words to myself many times, but it never erased my fears.

I'm safe.

I sighed and tried to calm myself down as I pulled my hair out of its elastic, letting my brown locks fall around me like a curtain, it gave me some small amount of comfort as I felt I could hide. I tried to prepare myself. I hadn't even spoken in front of Gerard before and now I would sing!

I felt small next to him. As if he could engulf my entire being in his embrace.

We started the scene off with myself in a chair and Gerard kneeling before me. I was curious to see who would be playing the piano as we rehearsed seeing as it was usually me… I opened my eyes from my position for a second to see Andrew sitting there with a good view of the set.

He gave me and encouraging smile. It made me calm slightly.

I could see Gerard was quite curious about this decision. As was everyone else in the room. No one knew what to expect… except for Andrew. Taking a deep breath I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes in the 'fainting' position.

"Alright, positions!" Joel called out, "And three…two…one…action!"

The room became eerily silent as Andrew began playing from the specified spot.

I took in a steadying breath. I tried to tell myself not to be nervous and just enjoy it… no one would see this.

With that in mind I opened my eyes and jumped back slightly, staring at Gerard with fear and bewilderment. Taking a deep breath, I started to sing.

"__So it was all an empty lie. One final lie to fool us all, to make your death our stories end. To put you're your life beyond recall__" I said looking away from him I bit my lip, as if this was difficult to say, standing up rapidly I twirled around to face him, pointing an accusing finger, letting anger infuse my voice, "__How dare you try and claim me now! How dare you come invade my life!__"

I stared at him with wild eyes and tried to focus on the moment and not the consequences… but Gerard remained quiet as he stared at me in absolute shock and I was brought rapidly back down to earth.

****Gerard****  
>What was my line?<p>

All coherent thoughts left my mind the second Lucy began to sing. It was the most exquisite sound I had ever heard! It far reached beyond any music artist I had ever heard!

It was almost unearthly and angelic. I could not describe such beauty in words!

I didn't realize when the music stopped or the stares of the others behind me as they stood a gape as well. All eyes were on Lucy and that seemed to rather upset her as she shrunk back into herself looking uncomfortable.

However she only looked into my eyes as if I would yell at her for being awful when she was far from it, "Lucy…" I breathed; finally I was starting to regain myself, "That…that was…wow! I had no idea you were so…so-"

She winced and turned her face away looking at the ground.

I racked my brains for a word to accurately describe her voice… but I was left speechless! The only word that seemed to come close to her voice was angelic, but I wasn't sure even that would suffice.

I continued to stare at her, absolutely memorized.

Andrew stood and addressed everyone with a stern expression, "Shall we continue on with rehearsals everyone?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

I cleared my throat and took position again. Lucy sung again, the lead in line to mine and I again lost myself in her voice. Whatever it was about it, brought me in deep and I found myself not merely wanting but needing to join her.

She was not playing Christine. She __was__ Christine.

"__Oh Christine, my Christine. In that time when the world thought me dead. My Christine. On that night just before you were wed…"__ I sung, staring into her eyes.

She turned around and went to the make shift piano, resting her hands on it with her head bent as if my words pained her. Slowly I began to approach her, "__Ah, Christine! You came and found where I hid__" slowly I placed my hands on the back of her shoulders, I had the strange need to be close to her and I stepped closer, feeling her body against mine was intoxicating, "__Don't you deny that you did, that long ago night…__" I sung by her ear.

"__That night…"__ She breathed and I had to close my eyes to compose myself before I continued, there was something so sensual about her voice…

I tightened my grip on her shoulders slightly, something I hoped she would write off as acting and not me needing to control myself. But I knew once she started to sing again, I would lose myself, "__Once there was a night, beneath a moonless sky. Too dark to see a thing. Too dark to even try__" my lips brushed the back of her ear and I closed my eyes and breathed in… the scent of her hair was intoxicating, it smelt like some exotic fruit and was driving me insane.

She stepped out of my embrace and walked across the other side of the room, over to the foot stool and I missed her presence immediately.

Placing a hand on the make-shift piano I turned to watch her out of the corner of my eye like a predator…

She had her hands on the stool as she sat, seeming to hold herself up as she confessed some horrible weakness or secret in her beautiful voice, "__I stole to your side, to tell you I must go, I couldn't see your face but sensed you even so__"

I strode across the set quickly and knelt by her, I was drawn to her. The idea of her touching me, and I her sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't help but feel slightly aroused, reaching out I placed my hand on her hip and pulled her towards me as she placed a smooth hand on the side of my face, "__And I touched you…"__ she sung in that same sexual voice…

Between her voice and the lyrics, I was a lost cause and under her surrender.

"__And I felt you-"__ I closed my eyes for a moment relishing in her touch, her soft fingers caressed my cheek and I felt absolute bliss. My grip on her hips tightened as I pulled her slightly closer.

"__And I heard those ravishing refrains__" Our voices blended together and sent chills down my spine and I wanted more…

"__The music of your pulse-"__ She sang.

"__The singing in your veins__" I added to the dream I now wished to be true.

"__And I held you-"__

"__And I touched you-"__ My fingers ached.

"__And embraced you-"__

"__And I felt you-"__

"__And with every breath and every sigh__" Once again our voices met and intertwined in such a breathless sound.

"__I felt no longer scared-"__

"__I felt no longer shy__"

"__At last our feeling bared. Beneath a moonless sky…"__

She stood, slipping from my embrace. There was something commanding about her stance. A confidence and regal quality radiated off her. When I stood, even though I towered over her, she held her own as she stared up at me.

The world fell silent as she started to sing, her voice ringing throughout the room left me speechless. She began to walk, her head down as if she was thinking deeply.

I turned around to keep my gaze on her. I couldn't take my eyes away from her, "__And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul"__ she turned around, looking over her shoulder at me shyly, yet her voice rang with sincerity, "__I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole"__

The way she stared into my eyes was hypnotizing. I never noticed before what beautiful green eyes she had.

I wondered if she felt the same. I seemed to forget where I was. Who I was! No, now I was the Phantom. She- this beautiful goddess before me -was my Christine and I would not have it any other way.

I was eager to reciprocate my feeling towards her, "__Cloaked under the night with nothing to suppress, a woman and a man. No more and yet no less__"

We drew closer now; we were almost in reach of one another. Only a few more steps…

"__And I kissed you!"__ I nearly cried out as I reached out, gripping her forearms I pulled her to me.

_"___And caressed you!"__ her hands rested on my chest, she seemed hesitant… shy, I could see it in her eyes as she looked up at me through her lashes.

_"___And the world around us fell away. We said things in the dark, we never dared to say__" There was tension beyond belief but it was not angry or nervous. It was pure-undeniable passion!

"__And I caught you-"__ I could feel her heated breath as we stared into one anthers eyes.

"__And I kissed you-"__

_"___And I took you-"__

"__And caressed you__-"

"__With a need too urgent to deny__" my hands slid from her arms down, I racked my eyes over her body and savoured the feeling of her bare skin beneath my hands.

I could understand that need… as the need to touch her flared so strong it threatened to burn me alive, "__As nothing matter then, except for you and I. Again-__" I gripped her hips wantonly and she immediately gripped the material of my shirt tightly, as if over-come by a lustful memory, "-__and then again, beneath a moonless sky…"__

Our voices trailed away and I sighed. Taking a step back from her heated stare, something akin to hurt flashed in her eyes… as if she did not want me to go. To step away. I turned so she would no longer distract me and I could continue singing. What was happening to me?

I bowed my head for a moment and began the sad recall of 'my' foolish actions, "__And when it was done, before the sun could rise. Ashamed of what I was-afraid to see your eyes…__" I went to the make-shift piano and sat in the stool by it, placing a hand on the closed lid I sighed as my voice filled with hurt.

"__I stood while you slept and whispered a goodbye and slipped into the dark, beneath a moonless sky…"__ My hands were now balled into fists as I recalled a painful memory.

She whirled around to face me, so she could show her anger towards me, "__And I loved you! Yes I loved you!"__ she walked forward, stopping when she was just out of reach for me, "__I'd have followed anywhere you led! I woke to swear my love__" as she stared down at me the amount of hurt that filled her voice was heartbreaking, "__and found you gone instead!"__ She was nearly crying now and my chest ached at the sight.

I had to plead with her! She had to understand how much I truly cared! How much I loved…loved her? No that cannot possibly be it is only the character! The song! Get a hold of yourself Gerry!

I nearly growled with my own annoyance, yet there was still that plead in my voice, a need for her to understand, "__And I loved you!"__

I reached out again, gripping her hips I pulled her to me.

_"___How I loved you!"__ she sung, her eyes closed as if in pain.

_"___And I left you!"__ I was angry-beyond words!

"__Yes I loved you!"__ She told me once again though each time was nearly like a cold hard slap in the face.

_"___And I had to both of us knew why__" I pleaded.

"__We both knew why__" She agreed somewhat reluctantly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

We stared at one another, I was unable to see anyone else, "__And yet I won't regret, from now until I die. The night I can't forget, beneath a moonless sky…__" Our voices rang out together one last time.

There was silence for a moment and all I could hear was her rapid and regard breathing.

"__And now?"__ I was nearly shaking at this point. A mixture of fear for her answer and fear of rejection yet again, but the undeniable hope that rose in my voice took even me by surprise. What exactly was I hoping for?

She stepped back as if she had been electrocuted, "__How can you talk of now?"__she asked as if both shocked and horrified, "__for us?"__ she closed her eyes for a moment as if lost in another world before she turned to me, pure anger radiated off her, "There is, no now!" she all but growled.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as if my whole world had just collapsed.

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights, once again, lit the room.

Everyone was staring, which made me uncomfortable but I could not deter my eyes from Lucy's. What had just happened?

She stared at me with an unreadable expression. For a moment, I believed she had experienced everything I had in that song. That she too might feel the same way… then Andrew spoke and she immediately turned to him.

"I'm not sure about the lyrics…" he said stepping away from the piano and looking down at a piece of paper, "do you think we should stick with the original or do the Australian one or discuss new lyrics all together?" he asked looking up at Lucy seriously.

That was it? After a performance like that all he wanted to talk about was the__lyrics?__

I looked over to Joel and the camera crew who wore similar expressions of shock to myself as they stared at Lucy an Andrew.

The two of them were so casual; it was as if nothing had happened.

But something had happened. Something had changed within me. I watched as Lucy looked over the paper with Andrew, seeing her with whole new eyes…

Turning to him, she quickly signed something with her hands. Why did she do that? She could speak and chose not to? Why?

Andrew nodded in understanding, "Yeah, call Simon" he said simply before he looked up, acknowledging the others in the room, "alright everyone take five" he instructed before he turned to Lucy, "Explain to him what's going on" he said seriously.

She nodded as she pulled out her phone, pressing a few numbers she pressed it to her ear, "Hello Simon, how are you?" she asked with a smile.

That was the first time I had ever heard her speak. I could hear her Australian accent, something I hadn't noticed when she sung, "Yeah we're having some lyric problems" she said.

Turning around, she walked over to the piano and began fiddling with some papers. She seemed determined not to meet mine… or anyone else's eye. It was as if she was… embarrassed and ashamed.

What an enigma she was!

Marching over to the other side of the room, I stood by Andrew as he stared at a stack of papers. I stared at him with wide eyes; "she" I said pointing over my shoulder at Lucy, "is extraordinary!"

"I know" he said simply as he examined a paper, he said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why isn't she playing Christine?" I demanded, whether I was talking about the movie or the play I wasn't sure.

Andrew sighed deeply and looked up at me, "I tried" he said, "when we were casting Love Never Dies in Australia, I begged her to take the role, but she wouldn't" he said shaking his head as if still in disbelief before he turned back to his papers.

"Why wouldn't she? She's amazing!" I said glancing back over my shoulder at her, she was writing rapidly on a piece of paper with a smile on her face.

"She doesn't like to speak let alone sing Gerard" said Andrew pointedly.

Suddenly, a question occurred to me; I turned back to him, "Why?" I asked. What happened to a person where they imposed a silence on themselves? What made them afraid to speak? What made them hide a voice as beautiful as hers?

Andrew sighed deeply, he gathered his papers and looked up, fixing me with a serious stare, "You were a little off on the first chorus, you need to work on that" he said sternly before he walked past me.

I frowned and watched him walk to the other side of the room and talk to Lucy. Once again I had the feeling I had touched on a sensitive topic, like when I had asked about Lucy's Father… I wondered if the two were connected.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, please review! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for the reviews! Glad to know everyone is enjoying it! So here is chapter ten, would love to know what you guys think of it!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Patrick<strong>**  
>What an awful night of sleep! Well, rather lack of.<p>

I had tossed and turned, still contemplating the divorce my wife had just asked for. I knew I had to rehearse today but getting out of bed sounded like too much effort. Instead I lay in bed and watched the clock tick by each minute until I realized I only had ten until I was supposed to be rehearsing, "Shit!"

I got up and quickly pulled on some clothes and raced out the door not even caring to take my cell with me. I kept it on me encase Renee needed to contact me and her voice was the last one I wanted to hear today.

I came to the set breathing heavily since I had just ran from the hotel. Everyone turned to look at me with a momentarily startled expression and I quickly turned away and prepared some coffee. I would be rehearsing with Lucy today and for the first time in what felt like far too long; I could feel a small smile creep onto my lips.

I sipped my coffee and took a seat looking over today's material. It looked like we would be doing, _'___What A Dreadful Town'__ and later I would go through, _'___Why Does She Love Me?__'

I hummed through the lines as I read the lyrics. After being on Broadway, this was easy for me to pick up on. As much as I loved the stage, movies were what held my interest.

I looked up to see Jack entering with his Mom in tow. For being so young, Jack was very talented and had a bright future. In came Lucy soon after.

I felt a pang of regret as I remembered what had happened between us-what I was the cause of… I hoped that enough time had passed that the awkwardness between would have subsided. She caught my eye and looked away immediately. Damn.

"Ah Lucy," Andrew said, breaking away from his conversation with Joel, "Well let's get started everyone!"

Lucy sat at the piano to take us through warm ups but I wondered why she didn't join us. I half-assed the warm ups, too excited to hear Lucy's voice.

When we were done, we took positions with Jack on the floor playing, Lucy standing by a window and myself standing across the room about to start pacing. Andrew sat at the piano and Joel readied the crew, "And three…two…one, action!"

The music began to play and I hurried into the set.

Drawing out anger for my scene was easy, seeing as how much I was holding in due to my wife.

"__What a dreadful town, what a vulgar place! What an awful mistake to have come here! To be on display in that shameless way for the crude common-lower class scum here! How do they DARE treat us so__?" I was fuming at the end of my rant and was brought out of my expressed thoughts when Jack-rather, Gustave-spoke.

"__Father dear, come play with me. Come and see this toy I've got__" he sung happily.

"__What a snub a most from our so-called host. Did he think sending freaks would be funny?"__ I snapped my head to Lucy who glanced at me for a moment, before going back to staring out the window_ "___Could the fool have thought that our pride was bought by his filthy American money? What a farce, what an outright slap in the face! It's an utter disgrace! I've got a mind to pack and go! Never you mind the debts we own. Who would believe we've sunk this low?"__Exhausted, I collapsed in a chair and held the bridge of my nose in feigned annoyance.

"__Father please, come play with me__" He pleaded but now was an awful time to ask.

"__Please tell the boy the answer's NO!" __I yelled harshly at Lucy who wasn't paying attention. She continued to stare out the window.

Jack began to play a little tune on the piano which wasn't adding to mine, or rather Raoul's, headache.

"__Must you make that racket__?" I sneered looking at him.

Lucy turned around to face us, "__I think it's beautiful__" she said firmly.

I stared at her for a moment in utter shock, missing my cue slightly before I continued and cut her off. Hearing her voice sent shivers down my spine. If that was her speaking, what did her singing sound like?

"__It hurts my head!"__ I said rudely even thought I just wanted to shut up and listen to her sing. I was taught to go on as if nothing had happened… but it was truly a test now! All I wanted to do was close my eyes and listen to that voice.

"__Please, let's not fight dear__" she sung, striding over towards me, I must have died and gone to heaven! "__I'm sure that no one intended a slight dear__"

I turned and narrowed my eyes at the small girl who held such an angelic voice, "__Don't you patronize me. It's your fault we came here!__" in apparent anger I stood up facing away from her.

"__We need the money, that's all. That's why things haven't been right dear__" she sung.

Oh how I loved her calling me that!

"__Why doesn't it surprise me that I get the blame here?"__ I scoffed and turned from her in anger, though it was hard to maintain when I stared at her.

"__Let's leave tonight dear!"__ She ran over and placed a hand on my arm and I found myself immediately soothed by her touch, "__If that would serve to ease your troubled mind? Leave the hurt behind…__"

I wanted to agree with her. I wanted to go away-far away and let it be just Lucy and I. Yes that sounded nice…the idea made me close my eyes as I pictured it.

When Jake sung, it made me jump slightly, "__Father dear, come over here and look at what they gave to me. Wind the top and Father see. Look it plays a melody__"

I got up suddenly and started heading for the door as I grabbed my jacket, "__I need some air__"

Lucy took a hesitant step forward, "__Raoul, please-"__

I turned on her pleading face and glared. But how I wanted to sooth whatever worried her… I had to remind myself this was acting as fought to maintain the same level of anger, "__Please, what?__"

She jumped slightly, as if in fear, "__Nothing, nothing__" She looked down as I continued to glare, _"___Only Raoul…__" She looked up with pleading eyes, "__don't drink anymore__" She asked quietly.

I wanted to say yes. Yes, anything for her. Anything for __that __voice. But I had to continue, I didn't want to screw up the scene. Scowling I turned, leaving Jake and Lucy alone in the set.

Jack looked down at his toy and Lucy kneeled beside him, "__Father never plays with me. Doesn't he love me?"__

I felt a pang in my heart that nearly made me cry because it made me think of my boys… my darling boys. Why didn't I spend more time with them when I could? For all I knew it was going to be restricted to weekends now, if Renee wanted full custody… I needed to call them later.

"And…cut!" Joel called out.

All of the lights were turned back on and I was immediately broken out of my thought meditation. Spotting Lucy I smiled as excitement welled inside me, I was going to talk to her. I walked over to her still smiling, "Lucy I…I had no idea you could sing so well!"

She blushed and looked down but I knew now wasn't the time to discuss our private matters.

"Alright everyone" Andrew called out, "Lucy and Jack will go through _'___Look With Your Heart'__ and then we will break for lunch. After that we will have Patrick go through _'___Why Does She Love Me?'__ and we will continue on with that scene which means Gerard will be coming later. Lucy after lunch you can go for the day if you wish"

Lucy gave him a thumbs up.

"Places everyone!"

Moving off the set I stood behind the camera, excited as a kid the day before Christmas. I stood in pure ecstasy as I listened to Lucy sing the next song. She was flawless!

Never in all my years on Broadway had I ever heard such a beautiful voice! Never in all my years of being alive! I was entranced and couldn't look away from her. I was saddened when the song was over and the lights were brought back up.

Her voice was like a drug and I longed for more. I __had __to have more. It was addictive. __She __was addictive.

The second I could, I went over to her side, "Lucy would you join me for lunch?" I asked formally.

She looked up, startled for a moment before she seemed to consider it.

"I'll buy" I offered and that seemed to decide it for her and she nodded, "Great!"

I held open the door for her and we walked out to the boardwalk. It was silent the entire time yet I couldn't help but glance at her out of the corner of my eye every five seconds just to make sure she was still there. That she was still __real. __It didn't seem possible that a girl with such an amazing voice could exist.

We stopped at a stand and she pointed to what she wanted, never once speaking. After that we found a secluded bench and started to eat.

I knew if we were going to talk I would have to start the conversation. Summoning all my courage I spoke, "Lucy…I want to apologize for my actions the other day. There's no excuse, I was hurting and drunk and you were there…" I sighed, somehow I didn't feel as if this was helping, "I would sincerely like to apologize and I hope you will forgive me because I'd like to think of you as a dear friend" Or more….I added in my head.

After a moment I placed my hand on top of hers, "You mean a lot to me Lucy and I don't want to push you away"

Lucy stared down at her feet for what felt like a life time… when she looked up, she smiled at me, "I forgive you" She said quietly.

Once she spoke I knew I had her trust and vice versa. I sighed as the sweetest relief washed over and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you Lucy, thank you"

She hugged me back and I pulled out slightly so I could see her face. She was practically glowing with happiness and it warmed my heart to see that.

"What happened to you yesterday?" She asked her voice coloured in concern.

Oh I'd never grow tired of hearing her voice!

"Renee called" I took a bite of my hotdog, "She asked for a divorce" I said as I chewed thoughtfully, for some reason, saying it aloud didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, "I'm fine now…I'm just afraid for my boys"

"Does it upset you?"

"Of course but she was right. We're not in love anymore. What is a marriage without love?" I asked looking up at her, she smiled at that and I smiled back.

"Now" I crumpled up my garbage and threw it into a garbage can, "why do you keep your voice such a secret? It's flawless! I am speechless of how to describe it!"

Lucy looked down and for some reason her smile became somewhat forced, "Thanks" she mumbled, "But I don't like to be centre of attention, I've never liked the spotlight" She said slowly as if trying to convince herself. She didn't fool me.

"Well!" I stood and threw her trash away as well and then offered my arm to her, "I am glad you are singing now and it's nice to hear your voice. It's amazing"

She blushed and another beautiful smile spread across her face before she took my arm. We strolled back to the rehearsal set and I turned to her, "Are you coming?"

She shook her head, "I have other work to do"

"Alright. Thank you for forgiving me. You are very special and I wish to keep you close" I grinned.

With a sudden burst of courage that I had no idea where it came from, I took my chances and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed and looked away, trying to hide her smile, "I will see you later then" I made it sound like a promise. I __would __see her later.

I turned to go, hearing a soft call of a goodbye in my wake.

****xXx****

****Gerard  
><strong>**I was supposed to be practicing '__The Beauty Underneath' __but for some reason I couldn't get '__Beneath A Moonless Sky' __out of my head. Or more the girl I had sung it with yesterday.

My curiosity about her seemed to have doubled from yesterday, if that was even possible. I decided to grab a quick bite to eat before I would head to rehearsal early to see if I could maybe catch Lucy singing again, or if I could possibly talk to her and hopefully gather some answers about the mystery she presented.

I had just entered the lobby when a tall man with jet black hair and slightly olive skin approached me, "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me?" he asked.

"Sure" I said turning to him, he had a strange accent, one that was startling familiar to me though I couldn't place it.

"I'm looking for a girl, she's a brunette, about this high" he held his hand out, "has green eyes-"

But he was cut off by another voice, "Ben?"

Both of us turned simultaneously to the exit and entrance of the hotel, where Lucy stood. She stared at the man in front of me with wide excited eyes.

"Lucy!" he smiled.

Then, with easy familiarity Lucy ran across the room and literally jumped to throw her arms around the strangers neck who apparently wasn't a stranger to her.

They hugged for a moment, while all I could do was look on in confusion. After a moment he released her, placing her delicately on the ground he smiled down at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked staring up at him with a bright smile.

He shrugged, "Felicia has an audition for Broadway and I thought I'd stop over and see you before we head back"

"Oh you and Felicia are still together? That's great" she smiled.

For some reason that filled me with a sense of relief. I frowned, why was I relieved? Because I had thought that he was her boyfriend? That was absurd!

My only interest in Lucy was to find out why she didn't speak. That was it!

"Oh Gerard" said Lucy seeming to notice me or the first time, "this is my friend Ben Lewis, he played the Phantom in the Australia's __Love Never Dies__" she said, "Ben this is Gerard Butler"

Ah, so that was why he seemed familiar. I had seen the Australian Version of__Love Never Dies__ of course, as it was the one the movie was being based on.

"Hey" said Ben offering his hand to me, "I saw that movie __Three Hundred" __he smiled as I shook his hand.

I smiled back though it was somewhat forced. How many times had I heard that? Had people seriously not seen any of my other movies?

"Eh, bunch of men running around in leather" said Lucy rolling her eyes, "No thanks"

I looked to her in shock. Not only was she speaking but she did it with such ease! Something I hadn't seen her do before. She had bad mouthed one of my most famous movies. I was shocked but oddly enough not offended… I was intrigued.

Ben laughed as he released my hand and turned to her, "Do you want to go and grab a coffee?"

"Of course!"

"Gerard would you like to come?" he asked turning to me.

That question stumped me. While I could easily see how my presence would be unwanted, if Lucy and Ben were as good of friends as they appeared to be, they would mostly likely talk non-stop and I would be a third wheel.

That being considered it would be a brilliant opportunity to learn more about Lucy.

"Sure"

And with that we headed out of the lobby.

Contrary to my belief, Ben and I did most of the talking. We talked about how each of us approached the character of the Phantom and I was able to pick his brain on his approach to the __Love Never Dies__ material.

When we settled on a Starbucks close to the rehearsal building and sat down at a secluded table did Lucy finally speak. She asked about a few people who I assumed were her friends back in Australia which Ben answered in great detail. So I assumed they were his friends to.

It seemed this entire endeavour had been futile, until Lucy excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"So" said Ben turning to face me, "bet you were surprised to hear her talk" he smiled.

I blinked in shock before I nodded, "Yeah I was" I admitted. It seemed her mute-ism was not as selective as I had begun to think it was.

"Took her three months before she uttered a word to anyone in the __Love Never Dies __cast, and we spent six hours together, five days a week during the rehearsal period" he said, shaking his head with a slightly amused look.

"Why doesn't she speak?" I asked leaning forward with curiosity.

Ben sighed deeply, seeming to think over his answer carefully, "Some stuff happened to her when she was a kid… it makes her scared to speak now"

My frowned deepened at this small scrap of information. It quenched some of my thirst for knowledge before it brought it back tenfold. It was not enough; I needed more, "What happened to her?" I asked quietly.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, "Ben!"

Both of us looked up to see Lucy standing over the table, she was looking at Ben seriously as if she somehow knew what we were talking about, "Gerard has to get to rehearsal and we really shouldn't keep him" she said firmly.

Looking down at my watch I could see that I was already five minutes late, "Ah shit" I said standing abruptly, I was in for a lecture from both Joel and Andrew when I finally did arrive, "Um, it was nice meeting you" I turned to Ben.

"Like-wise" he smiled.

Turning to Lucy I suddenly felt awkward, I had been trying to peer into a private part of her life and I had the suspicion she had caught me, "I'll see you later"

When she smiled at me, it was shy and hesitant before she turned to Ben with a glare. So it was not me she was angry at, but her friend.

Going to the door I looked over my shoulder at the two of them once again, I watched as Lucy stared down at her coffee stirring it slowly.

Sighing I walked out of the cafe and headed to the rehearsal.

In many ways I had my answer. She had suffered some sort of trauma as a child that made her afraid to speak. It was a perfectly reasonable answer, yet it didn't seem enough for me.


End file.
